


A welcomed distraction

by RITY



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Build, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RITY/pseuds/RITY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern girl (in a different form) in Thedas.<br/>Slow Build filled with fluff, (for now).<br/>____________________________________________</p><p>Dawn couldn't figure out for the life of her why she got transported to Thedas of all places. As an elf. As a 5 year old elf. As a 5 year old elf who can do magic. </p><p>Solas tries, the inquisitor doesn't care and frankly the inner circle is just glad to have the distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_ Prologue _

 

“Your eyes flicker. Slowly- hazily focusing, where am I?” a voice spoke your own thoughts out loud. You heard a few more mutterings before you took in your still blurred surroundings. 

“Are you alright little one?” 

“She’s okay, nothing hurts, but she wonders what happened, staring at a box with moving pictures, now she’s here” 

“Solas, can you identify what she is?”

  
“I can certainly try” 

You feel an aura, seeping in to your skin like liquid air, you felt uncomfortable under such a foreign and invasive scrutiny.

“Solas! stop, you’re making her uncomfortable” the first voice shouted in alarm. The prodding stopped, but it made you feel drowsier. 

“…I didn’t find any trace of magical abilities, but it’s bizarre that she felt my aura”  


In that moment your mind seemed to grasp a familiar word, from that one thing you were currently obsessed about. Suddenly it hit you, those voices were familiar to you, you spend hours and hours drowning in their banter, how can you not be. It made you forced your self to open your eyes and check but your eyes remain unfocused. 

“..D-Dragon age…Inquisition” you muttered, but you wondered why your voice seemed a little more hi-pitch than what you were used too hearing. 

“She knows about us?….huh”

“Perhaps we should go to the Crossroads first and check if she has relatives?” 

An almost silent discussion passed before you felt arms lifting you up, one supporting your neck, and the other tucked behind your knee. To your displeasure, he had an armour on making you feel like your pressed onto solid rock. 

“She’s not comfortable with you, you feel like a rock she thinks” 

“Your very fussy today Cole, is she affecting you in some way?”

“…no, but she really like us…what I would give to make them real she wonders- little wishes if only they were heard...”

At those words, you begun drifting to sleep once more.

 


	2. Seeing Hinterlands

_I’m sorry Miss Addison, your brother Eric is…_

You bolted right up, it felt different from waking out of a nightmare. The dream that you had was tactile and solid- like relieving your memories with all your five senses it was unnerving at the very least. Drowsily, you tried to leave your bed and shake away the grasp of sleep until you realised that there was nothing remotely familiar about your environment. Concrete walls were replaced with faded timber, and were there was supposed to be carpet, packed soil made your floors. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t your apartment. You tried to desperately re-call what had occurred before you slept, you remembered driving home after your lecture, opening the door and then turning on your console to play DA:I, and then… and then-..nothing. This was very strange, and clearly very wrong, you don’t know any place that smells this strongly of horse. 

When you tried to leave your bed however, a new sensation alerted your mind. You were shorter, both of your legs dangled at the sides unable to reach the ground. 

“Oh…I see you have waken” 

Turning your head to the sound, your eyes widened in shock. It was Solas, the apostate, Fen-Harel, a character in your favourite game. “..is this real?” you voiced, “What?.. where?..how?” 

At this his lips curved up slightly with knitted brows “those are quite the questions little one”, he said while moving closer to the bed, “We found you by the side of a waterfall, a little further away from the farm—“. He presented his hand gesturing to give mine over, “May I?, you don’t seem to be injured in anyway, however my companion insisted for you to be healed”.

“healed?.. with.. with magic?” You gaped. Have I somehow traveled to Thedas?, a world in a fantasy RPG. You stretched out your hand nonetheless, they were shorter again- outstretched like this they were clearly half the size compared to your original body. 

_Mercy really?, you’re a dwarf?_ , you pouted at the notion.

You were however snatched away from your musing when you heard a full chuckle from -basically an elven god of this world.

“If you wish, you may have some health potion instead, or elf root tea perhaps?” 

“n-no! .. magic is fine!” You piped a little too enthusiastically. 

“Maker, she’s awake” Another familiar voice sounded as the door creaked. “How do you feel?” 

“I- I feel..fine?”, you stared at him unknowingly- his voice was from the generic male inquisitor, the one with the baritone in American and not the other who seemed confused if he was English or Canadian. Your eyes then gazed to his sword that was slung at his back, a dual wielder. A warrior of the noble family Trevelyan. A life of privilege. 

“You sound really unsure….. Solas have you healed her?” 

“I’m fine! really- I don’t feel any pain whatsoever” you countered.

“……That’s good to hear then” The inquisitor of this world smiled, he wasn’t one of your own characters, but you’re slightly kicking yourself for not having thought of his hair and eye colour combination, amber eyes against a chestnut brown mane with a full set of beard that was kept relatively neater than Blackwall’s. “To be honest, you gave us quite a fright” 

You looked up to him with question in your eyes, “The colour of your hair was a little shocking… we thought that an unfortunate casualty had befallen to such a young life”. 

It was strange how they keep referring to as younger, you were not overly familiar with the lore but you have a vague idea that the characters where at least late 20’s to late 30’s, and last time you checked you were 20 years of age. Perhaps your current state as a dwarf shaved off a few years from your face you wondered.

“Do you know of your family? or where they might be?” Solas asked. 

At that point you froze, you know for sure it’s unavoidable, and that there is a possibility that they will not stop asking questions, but should you confess? -will they even believe you. Before you can further formulate a response, another resounding and familiar voice echoed in the wooden cabin.

“Boss, -the scouts have asked everyone gathered at the crossroads, no one is looking for an elf child or have actually scene one with bright scarlet hair” Iron Bull announced to the small group before actually looking over to you “oh- she’s awake, great!”. 

From the information Iron bull gave, you scrunched your nose at the details, you’d never encountered that quest before, did you perhaps missed the chance to do it- unless. 

“…I’m sorry, but do any of you have a mirror?” You said urgently bringing all three pairs of eyes to you. Was that a mistake, did they not have hand held mirrors in this time, you fretted. 

The inquisitor only snickered as a reply, “Such luxury I’m afraid is not available here child”. The last word he uttered seem to be resonating louder in your brain. “May I go outside?… I want to see where I am..please?” you bluffed.At this, the three men looked to each other and seemingly it was Trevelyan who affirmed your allowance. 

Stepping out of the cabin you once again marvelled at the absurdity of your situation, you were in fact at the crossroads in the Hinterlands, the land scape that you have trecked in the game was now three-dimensional and as real as visiting any other place. You stood in awe, while gaping at everything that moved. For a minute you’ve forgotten your main agenda -to find that sad body of water near some rocks to check your reflection. Walking felt weird to you, your gate was shorter and for some reason clumsier, you looked to your feet and found that your toes seem to point in ward while they move 

_ -well, that didn’t happen before.  _

“ah- if you don’t look forward while you walk, you might trip” Iron Bull shouted. As a reply you simply looked back towards him and nodded. Without warning, a sudden gush of strong wind blew and you felt your hair being released from your ponytail, you closed your eyes and crouched down in alarm, however what surprised you more was the scarlet that enveloped you in that moment. Your hair was not blonde.....it was red. Blood red. You sat clutching the thick strands of your straight hair, it was then you noticed how long it really was, if you stood up it may well reach your belly button. 

“Are you okay?” you heard the inquisitors voice getting closer, but for some reason you ran away from him, it was then that you sighted the water’s reflection.

You bolted towards it, you need answers, you need to trust your own eyes to make sense of this situation. Why were you shorter, why was your voice higher, why was your hair this shade. 

What greeted you as you were facing the water, was someone unrecognisable. It was an elven child, probably no older than five. Bright, long strands of blood red hair framed her heart shaped face, and the biggest clear blue eyes adorned it. At the sight of the supposedly you, you couldn’t help but cry . Nothing of this body resembled you in reality, not even you’re age,it was at that moment that the weight of your situation really sunk in, you were in a different world, as a different person, a different body. You don’t know how you are going to get back even if you wanted too. It was all too much to take in at one time so you resulted to protest in tears. 

An action that seem a little too fitting for your form, that it was unsettling. Not a moment too late, you felt arms encircle your frame. 

“Crying is good, it will help you”. At the sound of his voice you sob quieter until it was no more than gentle hiccups, while burying your face in his shoulder. “shocked and confused, one moment you were there, now you’re here, but the between is missing”, He patted your head gently.

“So she is a lost child after all” 

“We maybe able to ask someone to take her in for the mean time, in the event that her relatives might return to the same place they can find her close by”

“yea, if they’re not already de- ugh!” Grunted Bull.

“Very subtle Bull, really” The inquisitor mouthed as he elbowed Bull’s side. “We should take her back to Haven, at least there we’ll be sure of her safety”

“That’s a good idea, she likes to be close to us” Cole affirmed while standing up, before he could step away from you, you clutched on his clothing much to your own surprise. He didn’t feel any different from a normal human boy, but it was odd that he was scentless, looking as haggard as he did you’d think he would at the very least smell of dirt and sunlight. 

“You wan’t to be lifted in my arms?” Cole inclined his head in your direction.

You nodded rather bashfully, _I can not begin to process any plans you thought_ , you’ll take all the comfort and security of the moment, and right now it was with Cole. The spirit of compassion. 

“Demanding little thing isn’t she” The iron bull chortled. “I’ll get the mounts loaded for the travel back, boss” 

“Well that’s that -it seems- we’ll be taking you with us little one” The inquisitor explained to you as Cole was lifting you up. “Although, excuse me- where are my manners, I’m Wilhelm Ravier, second son of house Trevelyan”

“I- I’m Dawn..” You replied almost a little too nervously while inadvertently avoiding his eyes. “Please, my lord you can call me Dawn”, and then you proceeded to bury your face in Cole’s shoulder. 


	3. To Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for viewing my work  
> It made me really happy so I got inspired and wrote this chapter today.

 

Horses, you had to mount horses to get to one place to another, of course that’s the normal way. It wasn’t a game, you can’t move your controller, press A* and then proceed to the loading screen. You had to fight wolves, bandits and other things that attack at night, Cole had been your protector, at every encounter of battle he envelops you with stealth and takes you outside the perimeter away from the carnage. 

But the noise remains. 

The sound of steel into flesh, blood into air, every howl, every cry goes on for longer. _**It’s not like the game, it’s not like the game**_ , many times you caught yourself breathing erratically and many more were you, clinging tightly to Cole’s light armour. After each fight, you avoided looking at Trevelyan and Ironbull, they were covered in red. It’s not a setting you can simply turn off anymore. 

“….... we should make camp and proceed to travel the half day’s worth in the morning” Trevelyan sighed. “....…I’m going to get cleaned up”

The sound of his dejected voiced made you peak at Wilhelm, but once again you quickly averted your gaze, his great sword was bathe in blood. Blood that was once flowing inside people. bandits sure, but still people. 

“He is sad, you feel so distant, you remind him of his younger sister” Cole explained to you in a whisper, while placing you down, “Regretting, did I do the right thing?”.

You stayed silent for a few minutes, I haven’t even thanked him, it was after all his decision to take me in. He could’ve left me, he could have believe that I was lying dead by the waterfall, but he checked, it was him who picked you up. The realisation made you shudder, what if you had awaken in that same place, all alone, you would have surely died -if it wasn’t bandits, the wolves would have surely ate you. Before you waved the idea off, you took to our feet and ran towards Trevelyan. 

“Wait a moment….. Wil-“ You tripped, cutting off your sentence with a bitter bite of your tongue. 

_ Right your short, with in-toe walking. Dammit.  _

You heard a cackle from Iron Bull who was in front of Trevelyan at the time, it must’ve been amusing seeing an elf face plant on flat ground, if you were not the said elf you would have surely let out a cheer, but right now your nose was numb and your face was stinging, so you could only manage to sit on the ground with tears in your eyes once again. 

However, you did notice Trevelyan looking at you with worry, but also hesitation. 

_ Oh maker- you did that to him.  _

You forced yourself to stand, dusting off the soil from your pants, and slowly made your way towards him. He seemed uncomfortable now with you staring up at him this closely, for such a brawn man he had such an expressive set of reactions. You lifted both your arms up and nodded. 

“I think she wants you to carry her boss” Iron Bull explained with a smirk. 

“wha-what?!… but ..well, I’m covered with-“

“..It’s okay..” You answered his stammer. “I want to say.....something”. With a bit of a nudge from Iron Bull, he finally picked you up and rested you in his arms. Without hesitations, you wiped his cheeks with your sleeve, staining them with blots of red, his eyes widened with your action. “I- I want to thank you, for picking me up where you found me, for watching over me, and for taking me with you” you said sincerely, “I owe you my life Ser Trevelyan”. 

“you- you…” He replied while dropping his head down, but suddenly you were up higher in the air on his outstretch arms “You are so adorable!- oh maker!, I was afraid you would avoid me forever” He guffawed loudly. 

“Se- ser!” 

“Call me Will, please little princess?…” 

You pouted at his antics, seeing your expression he finally relents and even placed you down on your feet. “alright- alright, I’m sorry Dawn -what you said just now, thank you, you lifted a great deal of weight off my shoulders”. 

You winced at the insensible way you acted towards him, but no more, you thought to yourself, I’ll help this future inquisitor. 

“oh, but don’t do what you did just then with other boys, I wont allow it” He grumbled, “And in fact- never grow up okay”. 

“Speak for yourself Boss, hurry up and grow little miss, you’d be a total babe for sure! and this world needs more eye candy trust me” Iron Bull piped, clearly amused. 

Smiling at their exchange you realised that a weight on your shoulders was lifted up to, a weight that you didn’t know you had. 

“so.. You want to get cleaned up with us?” You double taked at the question, you tried searching for amusement on his face, but finding none you stood their blushing. Before you could open your mouth your stomach grumbled rather loudly, and with a swift turn you bolted away in a flurry.

Crisis averted, you approved yourself. Heading back to were you last saw Cole and Solas, you noticed that they have finished setting up two and tents and a pile of wood have been set for lighting. You watch as Solas waved his hand over them and blue flames suddenly erupted. Veil fire. Marvelling at the flickering flame you dared to come closer- you recalled that they can’t actually burn you, the heat was their but not the danger.... or so you’ve read. You reach towards it, and felt nothing- adding to your mirth. Sure it had temperature, but in your fingers it simply felt like compact air. 

“Wow” You sighed. 

“....You know about Veilfire….how it doesn’t burn you?”

** Oh shit. **

You looked towards Solas, his expression more curious than shocked, he saw you reaching out for it there’s no way around it. Do kids this age usually reach for bonfires that glows in a turquoise tint. _It’s not a big stretch is it?_

“..It.....It’s pretty” You claimed as innocently as you can manage. 

_ Quick Dawn, think…Solas likes to talk about his interest, right you can use that.  _

“It’s called Veil-fire?” 

“..Yes..….It’s a form of sympathetic magic, a memory of flame that burns in this world where the veil is thin” He replied rather rehearsed. 

“That’s quite interesting, how do you do it?” You asked.

“You want to learn magic?” 

“Well..… I don't think I’ll be able to do.....” You trailed while wiggling your fingers “magic” 

Solas remained silent at your reply, is that a slight disapproval, you wondered. “We shall see.. da’len”.

After Trevelyan and Iron Bull returned to the make shift camp, everyone settled down for a simple meal of bread, cheese and wild berries, it was a relatively peaceful dinner -however you did notice how Will seemed to pay extra attention to you,

_ Oh geez he’s clearly smitten with your form.  _

“Here Dawn, say Ahh” He said while holding a berry close to your mouth. 

_ This man has no shame, really.  _

Snapping a piece of your bread you offered it to him “....trade?, all of a sudden you were engulfed in a hug. “You're so cute!, I can’t take it anymore --marry me!” he thrilled. 

_ Maker, he might be too far gone.  _

A yawn escaped your mouth before you could protest for your release.

“oh, looks like the princess is in need of sleep” Trevelyan’s voice echoed in your ear, and you felt quite a strong pull of your mind to lay in rest. It was a weird sensation of immediately feeling you could sleep if you simply close your eyes. “little dawn?...” He gives you so many nicknames, this future inquisitor. With your body feeling heavier and mind cloudier -you could only manage to press yourself further into his hug and relishing on his warmth before giving in to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending notes:  
> ….Before you could open your mouth your stomach grumbled rather loudly, and with a swift turn you bolted away yelling“I’m really hungry!”.
> 
> “What was that?” Iron Bull asked.  
> “I think she’s really hungry” Trevelyan commented.  
> “……But that was my stomach”, And the two males proceeded to look at each other. “Weird Kid” they both nodded.


	4. Greetings in the Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Why should we rise because 'tis light?
> 
> Did we lie down because t'was night?”
> 
> ― William Shakespeare, Shakespeare's Sonnets

 

“Dawn, If you don’t get up now you're going to be late for your Labs”, you heard his voice across the room, “come on, I made breakfast”. 

“…five more minutes” you mumbled onto your pillow, curling further into your blankets. 

“….I’ll hide your DA:I”

At the threat you bolted, of course you would- you thought he was bluffing before, but he really did hide it away from you and you couldn’t find it for two weeks, it was brutal. You tried to protest but no sound came out of your voice. 

Instead, and upon waking you found yourself submerged in shallow water, to your alarm you sat up, trickles of dew slowly ranfrom your form. Gasping in complete awe, you were taken by what greeted you. There you sat, in a place much like the reflective flats in Bolivia, a place you visited with your parents when you were younger. The beautiful night sky reflected in them, sparkling their lights in trillions. It was a sight to behold. Standing up slowly you realised that your head was a lot higher away from the ground, your limbs were longer to- much more in proportion with your real form. You wondered if perhaps you returned to normal -what ever that implies in this place you found yourself in. You looked down at the water’s surface but found no reflection of yourself. 

 

The place reminded you of outer space, there wasn’t a clear line of where the stars ended nor where the lake finished. There was so much space as far as your eyes could see. 

_“…what a beautiful place”_

You heard words, that didn’t sound like words -but you understood them nonetheless. Turning your head to the noise you were surprised to see Solas walking on the shallow waters towards you, ripples forming in the lake as he disturb them. _“I have never encountered this place before -in all of my travels, can you tell me where this is?”_

Before you could formulate a reply, a little detail distracted your attention, He had a reflection on the waters surface. “I can see your reflection” 

At this he turned his head down observing and then proceeded to look at where yours should be, finding nothing his eyes widened for a fraction of a second. 

“perhaps it is because your form is incomplete… tell me is this your first time in the fade?” 

_“This… this is the fade?”_

_“Where did you think we were?”_

_“I’m sorry, I did not think I can visit this place…I thought only mages can come here”_

 

Solas stayed silent for a short while and then proceeded to walk closer to you, _“tell me, what do I look like to you”_

_“You.. you look like yourself”_

As if amused with your answer he shook his head with a smirk _, “That’s rather vague….. to me you are covered in bright celeste blue light, but your blurred and i can see nothing else but your silhouette”_

_“…that sounds terrifying”_ You mused. Solas was different here, he was less stern, and more approachable you thought. You stood there observing him as he went around the vast space, filled with stars, rippling the water as he did no less than glide. It made for an interesting show beneath his feet. The light scattered, moved and twinkled brighter with each wavelet. You marvelled at him and was caught in a daze until you met his gaze unexpectedly. 

_“Come.. dance with me”_ He motioned while extending his arms towards you. 

_“oh no, I couldn’t..well I can’t I don’t know how”_

_“there is no better time to learn than now..”_ He pursued while coming closer to you, pausing for a moment before he took your hands and placed one on his shoulder, and the other flushed against one of his own. _“first, take your left leg and step back…”_

You did as he said, _“good, now keep your balance and move your right”,_ again you manage to execute the simple step. He continued giving you tiny instructions like that, inching ever so closer with each passing minute as it made pivoting easier, it was a rush, spinning below a star-field sky and whatever difficulty the water may have caused, you paid it no mind. In that moment you were free. No worries -nothing to be afraid off, nothing to think about, you let a genuine glee to resonate freely, an action that you haven’t done since…. since. Blank.

You stopped abruptly, your body tensing as if you had just gotten cold water poured all over you. Since…since.. ..when…why can’t you remember…when was the last time you felt this way?.

 

_“what’s wrong?”_

You paused hesitantly looking at his face, it was filled with worry and a tinge of peculiarity.

_“..I..I can’t remember..”_ You said meekly _“..I need to go”_ and without looking back you ran away from Solas. There was something missing, in your memories, something that was immeasurably significant, you could not re-call it, even though it was important to you?. It was far too late when you realised that the stars were no longer in the skies, a miscalculated step and instead of falling in shallow water you plunged straight through a deeper ocean. Fully submerged, you lay unmoving as minuscule air bubbles rose from your field of vision and at the point of your exasperation you closed your eyes shut.

 

———————

 

You rose gently as the pull of sleep slowly leaved your body. Stretching your arms, the warm blanket that was placed on you slowly glided down from your back, however, the bliss of moving your strained muscles were cut short as you heard a sharp shuffle from someone beside you.

You looked to his direction and to your bewilderment you saw Will with his eyes wide and mouth open, a few more minutes pass before he rubbed his eyes and look at you once again as if waking up from a daze. 

 

“..oh!, g-good morning Dawn” he smiled stiffly while he reached out and patted your head.

“…Is something wrong?, you looked like you’ve seen a ghost” 

“no..not ghost..I just..nevermind” He answered with uncertainty, “…anyways, are you sure you had enough sleep?, it’s still quite early” 

“…no, I’m fine” you sighed. “We should get ready to move…”

 

As you got out of your tent, you noticed that Bull have already dismantled one of the tents and have started to saddle the horses.Cole, meanwhile was feeding a nug with left over bread, to your curiosity you went closer towards the pair. Seeing a real nug up close was rather disappointing, they didn’t look as endearing to you as you had hoped, and only reminded you of an overstuffed sphynx cat with an abnormally large head. It was rather depressing to say the least. Still, it didn’t stop you from letting it nibble some crumbs off your hands, an action that seemed to have placed a smile on Cole’s lips. 

With Trevelyan helping Bull to pack, it took no time at all for your belongings to be gathered, and within minutes you were all ready for travel. To your bewilderment however, you realised that you have not seen Solas at all this morning.

 

“He is by the lake, with his Hart, he wanted to feel the water in his feet once more” Cole replied to your thoughts. 

“Cole, could you call on Solas” Trevelyan directed from afar. “Tell him were ready to move” 

Theblonde male only nodded as a reply, and to your delight he held up his hands to yours asking if you would join him. You took it gladly, and marched to were he lead you. It took only a few moments until you saw a small clearing which displayed a small lake in it’s centre. There you both found Solas with his feet submerged and ankles deep into it’s shallow waters, a sight that was more familiar to you now after last night. He was seemingly in a trance, both of his hands resting against each other on the small of his back, perhaps remembering a memory. You were however snapped away from your concentration by something wet touching your cheeks, you would have surely tumbled if Cole wasn’t holding your hand. It was a red Hart, you gaped. With it’s great horns spread like oak coloured raven wings, it towered over you like a sky scraper. For a moment you thought about touching it with your hands, but then decided against it, as a reply it sniffed your head and then proceeded to nibble on your hair. As if by reflex you raised both of your hands up due to shock, an action that spooked the Hart enough that it actually sneezed on you and then ran towards the lake. 

 

To your astonishment, it stopped where Solas was, who was now facing in your direction with a simper on his lips. “ _Ir’abellas Da’len,_ He was simply curious about your hair” he spoke beguilingly. “Come, you can wash your face here”. You did as he say, walking casually closer to him, you were looking down at your own reflection once again, an elf with tangled long scarlet hair, the same blue eyes and definitely still a child. You splashed the water with your hand as you went and crouched down, and then rather forcefully gathered water and rubbed it on your face. Your skin was smooth, and you can even feel the thickness of your eyelashes against your palms, you continued the assault for a little bit longer than normal, hence it was no wonder that your face turned beet red at the conclusion. All the while, Solas just studied you -not amused but curious again. Always curious. 

 

In knowing about the reason why we came, he quickly got on to his hart, he looked rather majestic in the scenery. Although it doesn’t surprise you, he _is_ al elven god any thing less of what he radiates now and you will protest blasphemy. You continued to stare up at him however and were only snapped away from your trance when he cantered closer to you and abruptly stopped by your side while extending an arm. “Would you like a lift?” 

 

You didn’t answer him though, you simply grasped his palm, while stepping on the saddles’ stirrup with your right foot, his pull assisting you in lifting your body, and finally you twisted to the front landing you in a riding posture with your back against his chest. Your body was lithe, you realised, it would have been an impossible manoeuvre with your real one. That thought made you silent all the way as you rode back to the group. If Solas noticed your change in demeanour, he didn’t comment about it, and by which you were thankful. 

 

Everyone was mounted on their horse as you both arrived, a smile was plastered on Will’s face probably at the novelty of the scene you and Solas made. Two elves riding on a hart. _How profound._

“Wow, a beautiful elven princess in a majestic hart” He gleefully commented. It was unfortunate that your mood wasn’t so great that time, it made covering your expression harder, hence it was no wonder that Will was taken a back by your display of contempt. And then he just had to be inquisitive enough to know where the line was when it comes to annoyance and rage, he galloped towards you and Solas in no time. “What’s wrong Dawn?.. are you feeling alright”

You turned your head to the side in silence. 

“..Dawn what.. why is your face so red?” He asked while extending a hand to you. 

_‘Please don’t touch me, please don’t touch me’_ you chanted in your head -eyes firmly shut, but you have already expected it to reach, that was why when it didn’t you had to open your eyes. 

 

It was Solas’s arm that had blocked Trevelyan’s reach. 


	5. Arriving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild language, innuendos as punishment, Varric Tethras's chest hair appearance.

“I’m fine Will…really..I’m just thinking about a lot of things…” 

To your relief he simply cantered away but never really breaking eye contact with Solas, it was your fault that he had misunderstood, and so you maid a point to talk to him about it later when you're a little bit more composed. Solas didn’t say anything either, he just pointedly took the rains and followed the group. It was a strange gesture for the elven god to do -however, you don’t really know him much at all than simply a character from a game that you played, but these people who are with you are very much real and probably possess different levels of characteristics, much deeper than they could show in the game. It made you insecure and a little more self-aware. In their eyes they only see a lost elven child, not an adult who knows about how their story will pan out to an extent. Yesterday you made up your mind to help Trevelyan, but now your a little unsure as to how your going to go about it. Will everything even go towards the same conclusion as the game, or will your input completely destroy the plot?, nonetheless you have to tell someone a bit of the truth at least.

The last leap of travel to Haven was uneventful, and in no time at all you could just see the big wooden gates that had the carving of the sun embedded on its frames. It was one of the doors just outside the main front space to the right where you can access the world map. To your surprise you found soldiers on guard. That makes more sense you affirmed.

As the group draws near it, the soldiers recognised Trevelyan and began to push the door open. Seeing the entirety of Haven was awe inspiring, as you near the main door to where the majority of the tents and infrastructure were, the crew began to dismount, probably putting the mounts at the makeshift stables near the smithy. Solas left his hart first, and offered two of his hands out towards you before grabbing you at the sides with a gentle lift, and landing you flushed on his torso with his arm supporting your bottom.Once again you reddened, and it didn’t help that you were basically in eye level of him. His stormy grey eyes embedding onto yours. 

“We may need to speak to someone with regards to where you will be staying Da’len, usually refugees will be given a tent of their own to set up wherever they please” He explained evenly, “If you wish, you may stay in my cabin”. 

At the sound of his offer, you could only shake your head vigorously, “n-no! ..I couldn’t I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you” 

“It is no trouble at all, with your small fra-“ you pouted at him before he could continue, as a reply he smiled and cleared his voice in apology “.. I’m sure the bed will be adequate enough to accommodate both of us”. 

It was a deliciously tempting offer if you do say so yourself, you have been resting in hard ground for a while now, and clearly your body isn’t used to it yet, the thought of a nice framed bed is almost too good to pass. As you were on the verge of agreeing with Solas however, Will had interrupted your train of thought.

“Dawn..you’ll be staying in my quarters inside the chantry” He said pointedly, and then looked over to Solas with a rather smug look that placed quite an annoyance in you “You don’t have to share your space Solas, I’m sure you would rather be alone anyhow”. Before you could try and criticise his delivery, Solas slowly settled you down on your feet and before he stood up he placed a hand above your head, “You need your rest Da’len, I’m sure the bed in the chantry is much softer than mine”.

“…It’s true, and you can have your own bed” Will added in a pleased tone that made you knit your brows. You watched as Solas walked away with his hart by his side, not seemingly needing the reigns to guide it, the hart knew who his master was. “oh my Lord Trevelyan…” Solas spoke with sudden chill “Maybe it is not I, who has a problem with _sharing_ ”.

Will and I stood there for a couple of minutes to pass, in your mind however you worry about the exchanges that the two have been sharing only recently. 

“…perhaps....” you heard Will mumble in his breath, but you chose not to comment on it. It’s too soon for you to assume things, and clearly you have bigger problems to wrap your mind in. You let out a small yelp as you feel yourself lifting of the ground. Will have taken you and have placed you on his shoulders, his head serving as support for your arms. “w-WILL!” 

“The view is better isn’t it little Dawn” He declared ceremonially, “let’s go, I’ll show you your quarters”. You kept silent as you let him walk you further, despite the tone of his voice, you could just feel the strain that has brought by this mornings events. 

“Lord Trevelyan” a male scout suddenly came, “The commander has asked for your presence in the war room”

At the report Will could only sigh in defeat. “It never ends..” he muttered before telling the scout that he’ll be there in a short while. Haven had a lot more people than you expected, scouts were everywhere framing the snow coloured scene with blurs of green. A little addition you noticed, was a giant soup pot situated just outside the tavern, hot and brimming with yellow liquid the smell of chicken and simmering vegetables rose from it, soldiers and refugees also surrounded it with the chantry members serving them.

“I don’t want to alarm you Armour, but you have a sprite on your shoulders” A deep voice reverberated below you.

Your eyes widened, it was Varric Tethras in the flesh with all his chest hair glory. 

“Varric, good to see you” Will spoke casually, “anything new in Haven?” 

The renowned dwarf gave a chuckle as a reply, “You can’t let you change the subject that easily, I still want to know the story behind miss little red-head here”

“I’ll write the report as soon as possible” Trevelyan replied in mock salute. “but do excuse me, this little one needs some rest”

“Alright, alright.... whatever you say Armour” Varric smiled as we continued on our way. You were still in the daze of the meeting and couldn’t stop looking away however, noticing your stare he grinned and gave you a wink before you were too far away. 

“t-that was Varric Tethras?” 

“…You know of him Dawn?” Trevelyan questioned with interest.

“….uhmm he writes books?” You mumbled an excuse.

At your answer, Will stopped and turned his head slightly towards you. “You can already read?”. You instantly froze opening your mouth to speak but closed it again just as quickly not knowing how to reply. 

“…I-I don’t mean anything by it” Trevelyan announced in concern, clearly misunderstanding your action “I didn’t know the Dalish taught their children at such an early age, you look no older than 6 to me..unless of course your not then that would be-“

“You think I’m Dalish?” You cut him off in the middle of his muttering. 

“Well, I assumed you were…..you have markings on your face, forgive me if I’m wro-“

“ **I have markings on my face!?** ” You interrupted him once again, your voice raising higher this time. He quirked a brow at you clearly confused, “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?..I can get a healer to-“

“No!” You burst unexpectedly, the mysteries just keep pilling up how can you possibly keep up, “I- I’m sorry..I didn’t mean to yell I just—“ 

“My Lord~” A sultry voice spoke sickly behind the two of you before you could finish. It was an elven lady with mahogany coloured hair, rich brown eyes and an alarming breast size. You noticed Will tensing, his posture almost resounding how he wants to run away, or rather get swallowed by the ground. “uhmm hello… Soph-“  


“It’s Mariella” She corrected immediately. 

“Yes!..of course” Will said with perturbation while clearing his throat, “How- have you been?” 

“Terribly lonely my Lord” She purred “You’ve been away for— …who’s this?” continued the well endowed lady who finally noticed you. An elf with bright red hair…on the shoulders of a tall man.

“She’s a lost child, I don’t suppose you know-“

“maybe— you could tell me the whole story later, just the two of us…at night” She interjected with intention. 

“ah yes…but maybe in a later time…much later” Trevelyan dictated firmly while blocking her hands from touching his chest. 

To describe her reactions as incredulous would be an understatement, clearly her advancement was rarely refuse, if not never. She eyed you with a glare for some unknown reason before she sashayed not forgetting to bow before Trevelyan, displaying half of her chest as she did. You couldn’t believe it, it annoyed you that this future inquisitor will have this kind of _hobby_. A thought quickly popped into your mind however, perhaps you can give him a little punishment after all.

“Is she your friend Wilhelm?” 

“Uh— yes..but she’s more of an acquaintance really”. 

_Arse._

“..She’s very pretty” You said with forced cheer.

“oh- I don’t know, I think your more beautiful in comparison” 

_This smooth mother of Andraste’s arse._

“But…she looked kinda hungry” you said as innocently as you can manage.

“Oh?” 

“like she wants to eat you…” You counterfeited a giggle, which in turn made him produce a nervous chuckle. 

“…are you going to let her eat you?” 

“Maker! — Dawn.. no one is- no!” He exasperated, clearly wanting to change the subject as soon as possible. But you’re not going to let him go so soon. 

“… She has very big breast” you continued your assault. “Are you the one going to eat her then?” 

“Andraste preserve me—-“ He finally reddened, but before you could chuckle heartedly, he reach his arm to you, grabbing the collar of your blouse and yanking it down forcing you to fall onto him and catching you in a princess-carry, “Don’t sass me young lady, I see what you’re doing” Will pouted at you. 

You only laughed as a reply. 

“And now your laughing at me…I am wounded” He said dramatically as he placed you down on the ground. 

You were in front of Haven’s chantry door now, the carved sun bearing it’s presence on you. Gulping, you followed Will as he opened the smaller door and went in. It was the same, the darkened room, the glow of the candles and the unmistakable chantry symbols. This time however you could smell the incense burning, the fragrant of something akin to sandalwood filling the large hall. You were too preoccupied of your marvelling to realise that you’ve lost track of Trevelyan, frantically you immediately ran forward looking around the room for the man. The chantry hall was much bigger than you had estimated, or perhaps that was due to your small form. You finally caught sight of him however, in front of a door at the right side of the war room, he appeared to be searching for you as well so you ran, unfortunately you missed a step, and as the feeling of falling alerted you, you tried to braise yourself for impact.

“Careful my dear” A voice resounded as a numbing cold suddenly creeped all over your body, starting from your toes to the apex of your skull. You were frozen in mid-fall, one of your leg was up while the other was enveloped in ice planting you on the ground. Even your arms was held in place -the sheen of frost forming in them. Before you could even process your shock, you heard a crisp snap of fingers and the cold was gone almost as immediate as it had appeared, the force of which that released you gave you momentum and made you stand on both legs. You stood wide-eyed, almost as frozen as you were just a few minutes ago. 

“Dawn there you are I thought I’d lost y—“ 

Seeing Wilhelm you couldn’t help but run towards him, arms extended and pleading. He was alarmed but manage to catch you before he became an obstacle instead. You circled both of your arms embracing his neck while you buried your face on his shoulder, a shameless demeanour that you found yourself doing more often than you wanted too. He was silent, but for every lack of words he held you closer, a gentle reassurance that you were much more grateful for than the verbal alternative.

His walk was undisturbed yet swift, a creak of the door sounded its opening, and then closed once more in no time. Trevelyan gingerly took your shoes of and placed you down on a soft surface, your toes feeling the sensation of the covers. Almost immediately you scrambled inside the blanket curling into a ball inside it.  If Will had said anything to you at that time you couldn’t comprehend it,  for you were far too busy restraining your cries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts: This was a pretty hard chapter to begin, I guess it was my fault for setting it up to stop the way it did on the previous chapter, Sorry for the delay ~~ and as always  
> thank you for reading.


	6. Truth be told,

We know what we are, but know not what we may be. 

  * William Shakespeare



* * *

 

You were unaware when your cries turned into a gentle potion lulling you to sleep, how your mind wandered deeper into dreaming, nor when you accepted the temptation of the fade. 

But it didn’t matter, deep down you desired it. 

To get away from reality, and then to get away from it again, human beings never stop wanting, will never be content, will never be satisfied. 

You laid in cool grass right underneath a full moon, you didn’t want to move, 

did not want to think and did not want to wake. 

It is easier here, dreaming was real and it existed in what once was your reality. But your memories was in tatters, it had blanks, scenes were taken from your cinematic records, destroyed, overlaid and damaged. 

You knew Dawn Addison, a 20 years old university student studying Laboratory Medicine, you knew Eric Addison, your brother 21 years of age —a nursing student working part time, your parents Rachel and Arthur, your family, relatives, your friends, your dreams, your goals. 

But now your here, inside the world of your obsession wishing you were anywhere but. 

Fickle, weak and unstable. 

 

_“You are not from this world….no where near it….you exist in the outside…it is different”_

“Don’t try to understand it spirit” You spited in air, “Everything here doesn’t exist” 

_“How curious, you remind me of a dear friend”_ The voice echoed around you until your vision was filled with green specs of light. 

The moon above you disappeared soon after, erasing all signs that it existed in the first place, but instead of darkness you were met with sunset coloured skies and gentle swaying of clouds. 

_“Can you tell me more about your world…may I know…will you share some wisdom?”_

You contemplated its request for a few moments, but decided against it so you remained silent.

A few more minutes elapse until it spoke again, _“Will you stop living because familiarity has escaped you…will you stop learning, stop growing, stop loving….neither your world nor this world will remain forever —that is the only constant. Is it such a problem that your time in your world ended much sooner than this one?”_

Unknown rage filled your nerve, getting up slowly you eyed the spirit. 

It was grey washed in colour but has taken a form of a small child, it unnerved you to no end. “You preached as if you understand, but you don’t get it….y-you don’t know how it feels” you whimpered as small tears raced down your cheeks “Which one is real —who got stolen from…. should I even trust these clouded memories of mine —am I really what my mind is telling me”.

The spirit remained silent, observing and still. 

“…. this is such bullshit” you cursed “…..magic is deadly, dangerous and dreadful”. You recalled how it sunk into your skin, how it travelled through your body freezing your muscle. “At least if you die by a blade you could scream your last —a final reminder that you were alive…but not magic…it cripples you —rendering you to stillness and your dead before you even know it” 

_“……you are afraid” It finally spoke, “that is why you can only focus on the past—“_

**“I want to return!”** you yelled in exasperation while falling to your knees, your hands attempting to stop the tears “..I want all my memories back….I want to know how I ended up here…I-I want to go back..…” You stayed in that position for quite sometime, but you dared not look up incase the spirit remained. 

Even if it did, it did not speak any more and for that you were relieved. 

The beautiful sky it showed you was wasted in your soul hallowing sorrow, you closed your eyes once again and this time drifting to another consciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up in warmth as you did would have made you leap in cheer, but instead you felt more drained than ever, the hearth still burned with embers maintaining the temperature of the room and your padded blankets kept you insulated, Trevelyan was accommodating, he saved your life and gave you much to be thankful for, but being in his company —along with the inner circle, made you forget about things…like your real home…the real world. It terrified you even more. 

 

_You need some time alone to gather your thoughts. It is how you have always coped._

 

Grabbing your shoes off the floor, you darted towards the door bear footed.

Trevelyan wasn’t in the room making it easier for you to sneak out, however as you opened the wooden barrier you were met by a gush of cold wind. The temperature difference outside was insane, hurriedly you put your shoes on and once again went back inside to start searching for the coat that you had worn on the travel. To your remission, you saw it hanging at the side of the headboard and quickly placed it on you, tying it securely on the front as you pulled the hood up. You braved the cold once again knowing that it will get even colder as you step out the snow covered land, your feet still carried you however, taking quick steps that echoed against the stone ground. The hall was empty, the only movement came from the flickering shadows of the flames that littered the place, you entertained the notion of grabbing one of the torches but they were too tall for you so you left them alone. Standing in front of the chantry door was a lot more daunting than you’d thought, it’s height alone compared to yours intimidated you and only fired the doubt you had at being unable to actually open it. You creeped at the side were the single door was, to your relief it wasn’t locked —and so you bolted out. 

 

The sky was light but there were no rays of sunshine yet, the cold wind grazed you and lingered there making your cheeks burn. There were a few people already out and about preparing for their day or getting a head start from their jobs, you didn’t pay attention to anyone in particular and just kept running forward. 

Not long after, you were faced with another dilemma, the main gate to Haven stood just a couple of meters from you, heavy and solid. You went straight for the smaller door and tried to pull it open to no avail. Only a few moments later when you spotted a soldier carrying a bucket filled with water had an idea popped in your mind.You hurriedly grabbed a stack of hay, casually lying near one of the cabins and then tail-gated the soldier. 

To your relief he managed to open it and you followed him out. 

Nothing suspicious about two people carrying a pail of water and a stack of hay towards the stables, it was the best cover. You of course ran the other direction as the soldier turned right, but who you saw next stopped you on you tracks. 

It was commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford, leader of the inquisition forces. 

Gaping, you couldn’t help but drool a little bit—he was in his usual armour with a sword in hand the signs of perspiration on his temples. Maker, he was _hotter_ in person -now you really understand what had occurred in Halamshiral and why he had admirers of every gender. 

He was tall, brawn and captivating, his eyes were striking but held an unbelievable warmth, a man who leads but listens to his heart, intelligent and kind. You could honestly have pasted all the thesaurus words on gorgeous, and it would still be insufficient. You stood there, once again in a daze but something unexpected happened. He looked over in your direction, and then everything went out the window. 

 

“…Who are you?” He spoke.

You were silent, unmoving with eyes wide. _Is he talking to me,_ you wondered dumbly. 

“…are you alright?” He asked his voice a tone of concern, “…are you lost?” 

“..y-yes, n-no” You muttered hurriedly. Apparently all your systems are Nervous. 

“yes -no?” He asked you once again in his Fereldan accent.

“I—I..I should go” You muttered as you hurriedly left his sight, but apparently not fast enough, he quickly made his way and caught the fur on your hood preventing you from taking anymore steps. “Go where?… the closest village is but two days away” he persisted. 

“I wasn’t planning to leave haven!” you shouted a little to curtly, “I just want to get to the cabin…by the woods!”

“To do what?!” To your surprise he raised his voice as well. 

“To cope!” You yelled back.

“What kind of coping do you need to do at this Un-Maker hour?!” 

You grumbled at his tenacity and reasoning, however you couldn’t hold it against him —a child like you travelling alone would be a cause of concern for anyone with right moral standing. But that alone wont stop you from accomplishing your goal. You made a fake resignation and stopped resisting his pull on your jacket, reluctantly he did let go, and without wasting anytime

you used that chance to bolt away. 

“Maker’s breath! …” He yelled out to you. 

You snickered at this, _how a very Cullen-like thing to say._

Trudging at the snow as you were, you were still making relative distance with your pace, you looked back behind you too see what Cullen had done and to your surprise he was in fact chasing after you. 

The ex-templar and his long legs was having less trouble with the snow than you -hence the distance between you were quickly diminishing by the second. 

“What’s your name!” His voice reverberating ever so closely, “..and where did you come from!” 

You on the other hand was grasping for air “—It’s… _wheeze_ …Dawn!” 

“Yes it is that early“

“What?..no! my name is Da—“ you tripped on a tangled elf root that was covered in snow, making you face plant once again. 

With your whole body submerge in enveloping frost and the feeling of the wetness saturating your cotton attire you could only sigh in defeat. 

Weirdly, enough you felt your whole weight being carried by your waist, you looked up in fret of the situation. 

It was commander Cullen, one of his arms was slung around your waist carrying you like a sack of hay on his side.

“Wha—What are you doing!…put me down!”

“And risk the chance of you running away again? … no, I’m taking you back to the chantry”

And so he did, with you slack on his side, arms and legs dangling about. You didn’t try to flounder around as it will only take more attention to you. 

Infuriatingly enough however, you did go through Varric’s tent, the grin that he gave you was an utter cross between amusement and some form of relief??. Still it made you want to crawl underneath the snow and hide just imagining what you must have looked.

Cullen reached the Chantry in adequate time, you did notice how there was relatively more people now, he opened the door without effort and stepped inside, glancing around as if looking for someone. To your alarm, you saw Leliana with Josephine stepping out of the war room, they address Cullen from afar with inquisitive eyes and then proceeded to walk closer. 

At this point, the commander placed you down but his hand remained on your shoulder, firm and challenging. 

“I saw this young one by the main entrance gate…..do we know of her family?” He said the last notion with reservation. 

The two ladies regarded her form, but it seems it was Leliana who first solved the puzzle “You must be _the_ Dawn that Lord Trevelyan has talked about in his reports”

You stilled at her words, you didn’t like the addition of the article before your name, it made you seem a little too relevant and this unnerved you.

As if in realisation Cullen let out a bashful exclamation “O-oh … your name _is_ Dawn, maker I’m sorry I thought you were talking about—“ he cleared his throat, “Well —never mind…. is Lord Trevelyan awake?” 

“Yes, he has been for a while” Josephine added, “in fact he’s been looking all over for you miss ”.

At this you gulped, what if he’s angry with you?, you did leave without even a single note, despite all his kindness that he had shown you—

“Dawn?” 

You looked to the chantry door that was half ajar, the face of Trevelyan red and clearly out of breath. 

You closed your eyes as you turned your body in his direction, gripping your coat tight until your knuckles turned white. He’s mad at you, he’s definitely going to scold you for leaving. 

You waited until his voice boomed and echoed in the chantry, only a few more seconds now you thought as you heard his footsteps coming closer to you. 

But still no sound came, and to your alarm only warm arms enveloping you came as an answer.

“I’m so glad your safe” he exhaled to your ear leaving warmth to linger near your skin.

The chantry door did not have a chance to close before another figure appeared, It was Solas. He was relatively more calmer when he entered but the same worried and then relief flooded his eyes. “Da’len..” he sighed. 

“Cullen, Varric told me it was you that had found her” Will stated as he moved towards his advisor.

“Well, I was unaware you were looking for her…or that she was missing” the ex-templar explained as he gave a curious glance towards you, “I was under the impression that she was leaving on her own accord”. 

At his report all eyes were on you at that moment. 

You gulped once again managing to not make eye contact with anyone for a while until Trevelyan’s voice echoed through.

“….Dawn” He dragged with reprimand of someone wanting further explanations.

In small voices you tried in reason to explain, “I just wanted to get some air….”

Cullen interrupted with a cough, “…you wanted to retire to some cabin by the woods I believe…..to cope” he said the last two words dryly.

_To the void with this man._

Before you could open your mouth however, it was Solas’s turn to burn holes at the back of your head, you turned to his direction sheepishly and found a slight disapproval written on his face. 

_Not disapproval from Solas,_ you cried on the inside. 

“Dawn..did you intentionally tried to sneak out of Haven?” a voice that came from Will sounded so hurt, that you had trouble looking up at him. 

You simply nodded guiltily at the group. 

“but— why… where would you have gone?” He questioned in disbelief, “If your unhappy I—“

“no it’s not that!” you exclaimed loudly disregarding his idea, “I’m not unhappy here, quite the opposite actually—“. 

“Then why would you try to leave” Solas interjected. 

“It’s—It’s…complicated I—“ you stilled silently for a moment.

The tension in the air was literally hanging by your every word. 

A few moment pass before you inhaled and let out your breath silently forcing your nerves to calm even just a little before you spoke in clarity once again. 

 

“There is something I must tell all of you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the words for Gorgeous  
> a simply gorgeous man: good-looking, attractive, nice-looking, handsome, lovely, beautiful, pretty, as pretty as a picture, stunning, striking, arresting, prepossessing, winning, fetching, captivating, bewitching, beguiling, engaging, charming, charismatic, enchanting, appealing, delightful, irresistible; sexy, sexually attractive, sexual, seductive, alluring, tantalizing, ravishing, desirable, sultry, sensuous, sensual, erotic, arousing, luscious, lush, nubile; Scottish & N. English bonny; informal fanciable, beddable, tasty, studly, hot, smashing, knockout, out of this world, easy on the eye, come-hither, come-to-bed; Brit. informal fit; N. Amer. informal cute, foxy, bootylicious; Austral./NZ informal spunky; literary beauteous; dated taking, well favoured; archaic comely, fair; rare sightly, pulchritudinous.
> 
> \- Oxford Thesaurus, 2016


	7. A secret to keep

Everyone gazed at you expectantly which made you even more anxious, the heady incense of the chantry burning uncomfortably in your nostrils. _Where do I even begin, the explosion?, the orb? David Gaider?._ The suspense was clearly killing you more than those expecting an answer, and it was making your head ache unnaturally. “I..I’m actually…” _not and elf?..not a child?._ Your mind was starting to get cloudy, and you feel heat permeating flush on your face. 

 

“Dawn are you alright?” Trevelyan ask with clear concern.

 

“…The thing is I… you are…” You tried to explain, but you felt a tightness on your throat, spreading almost to your chest. 

 

That was weird, for a second it feels almost like.…

 

“Da’len your—“ you heard Solas uttering before he came close to you in quick steps and held one of his hands against your forehead. “Your burning up”. You heard him say, before your eyes lost focus and everyone started to become blurred.

 

You heard Cullen cursed under his breath “…We were…— She was running in the snow at the coldest hour…I—… I’ll get Adan” He said promptly before heading out of the Chantry hall, the sound of a closing door signalling his departure. A muttering of other voice was all you could hear before your eyelids fell and your body slump forward pressing against a firm but warm embrace of someone which smelled of rain and earth.

 

* * *

 

Her little form fell on your arm, the coldness of her coat seeping through your skin making you shiver slightly. You lifted her up in no time, nodding to Trevelyan who hastily lead the way to his quarters wasting no time. 

 

“She’s having trouble breathing…weak lungs perhaps” 

 

“What does she need Solas?” Trevelyan prodded urgently, reminding Solas of how easily the child has charmed the herald. Sure she was nothing short of adorable, with her big icy blue eyes and petite face, he too marvelled at the combination of the parts that made her. But in Trevelyan’s case he worries that if she even just slightly hinted at wanting a giant nug, the Herald would spend all the the inquisitions money to purchase one as soon as possible. 

 

“Do you know any spells that might help…”He asked him again. 

 

“This I’m afraid is far too delicate, mending wounds is simple enough since the body already works on closing it” Solas explained as Trevelyan opened the door. “It only needs little magic to speed up the process…week lungs however…they do not know how to become better” 

 

You laid her still form on the bed carefully elevating her head by doubling the pillows, her breath was still laboured but it is alarming that she has passed out. “I might be able to do something about her fever however” 

 

“Makers breath—“ You heard Trevelyan sigh as he pressed his hands on his face “She was missing..but she was running away…” Wilhelm chuckled in defeat, “Andraste, she must hate me”

 

“…Your ego does you no credit” 

 

You felt his head whip towards you, his glare burning as you let healing magic glow in your hand before placing them on Dawn’s forehead. “…must everything be always about you Herald?” 

 

“Solas you—……enough this is not the time to take a jab at me” You heard him spite. 

 

You remained silent, it was but a moment of weakness, you couldn’t deny that you are not feeling even a little on edge, raising anyone temperature right now shouldn’t even be your priority when somebody else in the room needs theirs to be lowered. You focused on your patient from there on, taking in her red tinged cheek which almost now matched her peculiar hair. On all his travels and wondering even through the fade, never had he encountered such a colour on top of anyones head before. It was indeed as red as blood, interestingly enough this connotation on his mind was being placed on the ‘amazement’ side instead of grim. 

 

“I have never seen anyone like her before my entire life” You let the words slip out of your mouth. “What do you suppose she was going to tell us?” 

 

“….I’m not sure…her reason for wanting to get away perhaps…her memory returning…I..I dont know” Trevelyan voiced in your direction. 

 

“Do you feel how different she is?…can you sense it?” Solas pressed.

 

“….She certainly doesn’t talk like any child I know” Trevelyan paced towards the door “When my sister was around her age, all she talked about was flowers, dolls and how pretty she looks in pink” 

 

You remained quite then, It was a futile effort trying to gauge the man to think pass such concrete things. Although, he was not entirely wrong. She was indeed well advance with her speech, the way she interacts and hides behind politeness. A trait much used by some one older than her age. 

 

“Herald” A voice announced at the door, wasting no time Trevelyan quickly opened it letting the apothecary inside the room. “How is she doing” He motioned at you.

 

“…She hasn’t awaken, her fever isn’t lowering as much I had hoped to by now” You answered him honestly. At this, the haggard man simply nodded while handing you a vial witha light green concoction. 

 

“Charge this with your magic, it will help with the absorption, Maker-knows she needs it quick” He instructed succinctly “..Herald if you would help me with her form, I need to check her breathing” 

 

A flurry of similar activities went inside the room, before the lithe form of your Da’len settled in to the bed taking nice even breaths. Adan excused himself promptly, mentioning something about making another vial just incase the symptoms arose again. With nothing else to do but wait for her to awaken, you let Trevelyan take first watch and excused your self as well. 

 

* * *

 

***

You opened your eyes slowly, blinking away the remains of sleep. Interestingly enough you didn’t visit the fade this time. Stirring slowly under the blankets you couldn’t help but focus your attention on the wet feeling on your chest, it was green with a very herbal scent, you squinted your eyes before they landed on a slumped form beside your bed, to your alarm you etched away from the person for only a moment until familiarity dawned on you. It was Will.

 

As if hearing your recognition, Will glanced to you quickly eyes wide with fret until relief washed over them. “..How are you Dawn?” 

 

“I’m fine… thank you” You mulled over your words and were surprised at the sound. They where parched and crack. 

 

“That’s good to hear” He smiled at you with so much warmth that it made your chest clench. 

 

You tried to say something to him, but the heaviness of your breath caught you in shock, _this was strange, these symptoms are…_ You tried to reason with yourself, it was ridiculous you never had an asthma attack, in fact no one in your family suffered with … you paused while looking down at your form. This body..this child’s body…

 

“Dawn…are you—….Solas!” Trevelyan yelled at the door, as your breath continued to labor, each inhale was getting sharper and you could just feel the contraction rising through your wind pipe, clogging any air that passes through them. 

 

The door opened quickly, as if he only just left, Solas strode towards you hands already gleaming with soft blue light, he hovered it over your chest until you felt a seeping sensation. 

 

“Wha-what happened?” You spoke feeling relatively calmer instantly. 

 

“You had an attack by the chantry hall during the start of your explanation, about why you tried to leave” Solas replied cooly. 

 

“But…I never had something like this before” you spoke with uncertainty. _You hadn’t, but this body might have._

 

“Your _adventure_ in the snow at such an early time may have triggered it” Trevelyan added. “Your clothes were also chilled”

 

You firmed a soft O in your mouth before replying ”I had tripped and sunk on the snow…” 

 

The two adults in the room could only shake their head. “Seems like you need to be carried to get around…a true princess indeed” Will smiled in defeat. “Dawn, there was something you wanted to tell us?” 

 

You lowered your eyes at his question. “There is….I’m—“ 

 

A loud grumble echoed through the room before you could finish your sentence, unmistakably it had come from your stomach. You felt heat rise all the way to the tip of your ears, now that you were relaxed and warm you could just feel the emptiness in you belly. 

 

“You haven’t eaten at all have you Da’len” 

 

“no…..not since we’ve arrived at Haven”. At your confession, It was Solas’s turn to look at Trevelyan in disbelief.

 

“I left her in your _care_ Herald.” He stressed.

 

Trevelyan was silent, admittedly recalling that events that had transpired to this point, a face of guilt and self-doubt formed his expressions. “..I’m sorry Dawn” he turned to you, “I’ll go fetch your meal.” He added forcing himself out of the door in prompt steps. 

 

Solas sighed. “He’s always so eager to take in more responsibilities, but he fails to see how divided his attention becomes“ 

 

“If that’s true then he is under a lot of stress….I must apologise” 

 

“Apoligize?…for falling ill?” Solas exclaimed as he tucked you into your blankets “There is no need Da’len…he must learn from his errors” 

 

“Solas, does that mean that you don’t approve of my rescue?” 

 

“That’s not what I—“

 

“-He is born from noble lineage, but nothing is promised for him” You uttered recalling the story of the human characters in Inquisition. “…If not for the mark, he would probably just end up helping his older brother, never really making a name of his own and always feeling like a spare”

 

At your explanation, you looked up towards Solas to see his reaction, but you were not ready for such fond smile to greet you, his eyes creasing just slightly making them light up just little brighter.

 

“I..at least that’s what I- uhm” You cleared your throat. “that could be one of the reasons, even still I’m thankful for his zealousness” 

 

“Truly, you puzzle me Da’len…I have not seen such understanding from someone so young, let alone from an adult” 

 

You chuckled nervously at that, making him focus on you even more. Thoughts of confessing lurking in the tips of your tongue. Maybe Solas will understand, you tried to convince your mind _._ He stood up suddenly moving closer to the hearth that was beginning to die down, and stretch his arms towards it, the familiar glow of veil fire enveloping the whole room soon after.

 

“…What were you about to tell us before?” Solas wondered, hands clasped on his back turning slightly to face you once again. “You had a serious expression on your face, it seemed relatively important”

 

Just go ahead and tell him Dawn, the truth about you and what you know, your mind raced a hundred miles per hour at the prospect. Gulping, you forced your voice to reach him without stuttering. “I….I entered the fade” 

 

**What the hell are you on about Dawn.**


	8. A secret to keep [part 2]

Gulping, you forced your voice to reach him without stuttering. “I….I entered the fade” 

 

**What the hell are you on about Dawn.**

 

“You did?…” Solas gaped “Then it is only a matter of time till your magic manifests” 

 

You nodded meekly, “I was afraid to tell them….they might throw me out…” **No, that’s totally irrelevant.**

 

**“** I see, I understand your caution..…however..” He chuckled at that, almost using his hand to cover the grin spreading on his face. 

“out of everyone in Haven, you’ll probably be the last person to get banished by the Herald” 

 

“I guess your right…” you letout a small laugh “It doesn’t make much of a difference wether I’m here or not” 

 

“No Da’len” Solas added firmly. “I mean that he is far to enamoured with you to get exiled” He chided, almost incredulously at the conclusion you reached. 

 

“T—That’s..not…he’s not that…” 

 

“Why the reluctance…this is a good thing for you” Solas approved while moving to your form once again. “In any case, what is it that you want to do now…with your discovery that is”

 

“I…I should tell them…shouldn’t I” 

 

“Yes……although that is not entirely where my curiosity lies” The elven man explained. “…Do you wish to learn magic Da’len…in it’s entirety?” 

 

“To be honest…I have never considered it, I don’t even know if I’m capable…” 

 

At your confession, Solas knitted his eyebrows together before forming his reply. “Why do you doubt yourself so much…entering the fade is almost a definite sign that you will be able to”

 

“But what would I do with it?…..magic is dangerous” You retaliated half-heartedly, for some reason you can never have the same fervour in arguing like you do in the fade. Or at least, it may just be because it is Solas. The dread wolf, one of the Evanuris and the person who broke your Lavellan’s heart. 

 

“Yes, you are wise to regard it as such, but it is then the more reason for you to know how to control it” 

 

You stared down at your lap at that, he makes a valid point. “In that case….are you offering to teach me Solas?” 

 

Silence followed soon after which made your head turn to determine his expression, his lips were parted as if realising his suggestion for the first time, and was clearly off guard with his eagerness. “I guess, I _am_ suggesting that” He mused to himself, “Would you like me to teach you da’len?” 

 

“I would like that….Hahren” You replied, almost tripping at the word in elven. “so…when will be my first lesson?” 

 

“… _First,_ I want you better…” Solas uttered while patting your head and then proceeded to pinch your nose. “Casting magic in itself is as exhausting as wielding a sword hence, I need you at your best” 

 

You giggled at his warm notion, although unexpected it wasn’t unwelcomed.Trevelyan arrived soon after, a steaming bowl on one hand which smelled of delicious chicken soup, and a whole bread roll on the other. He handed it to you with an apologetic smile, but you beamed at him in return, thankful and light hearted. 

 

* * *

 

 

The day wasn’t over for you, you had a quick nap after you had your meal but now your all but wanting to burn off the extra energy. Trevelyan excused himself after your meal, as he needed to attend a war meeting, Solas stayed for a while chatting with you and telling you stories about his encounters in the fade. The usual things, not unfamiliar to you from the game.But, shortly after that he left you to rest as well. 

 

You scrambled off the bed and placed your grey boots on, unfortunately your missing your coat which have probably been taken to dry off somewhere. In it’s place you grabbed a large green shawl that was draped on the table and tied it off like a poncho over your form. Thankfully it gave you a relative amount of warmth. Even still, you decided not to risk it and even took the small grey blanket from the bed and wrapped it around your waist to function asa long skirt. 

 

Feeling content with your layers, you went out of the door. To your surprise, a small group of chantry sisters where aggregating by the centre of the hall with Mother Gisselle standing in front of them. You glanced over at her, her brown eyes catching yours almost immediately. She smiled at you and it took no time for you to return the gesture. To your curiosity she raised both of her hands to the group, and it reminded you of a maestro ready to conduct. It was then that a familiar tune garnered your ear.

 

_Shadows fall~_

_and hope has fled_

 

_Steel your heart~_

_the dawn will come._

 

You couldn’t believe it, or at the very least you didn’t expect to hear it so soon. The small ensemble’s singing filled the hall instantly, passers by even stopped and paused to listen in, of course you couldn’t help but do so as well. At the end of the last chorus you continued on your way out of the chantry with a slight daze. During your first play through of inquisition you were in awestruck while the scene was playing, it was like a Disney film, only 100X better.To actually experience it in person. It was indescribable. 

 

The sun was slowly setting into the green tinged horizon, the green glow of the rift piercing brighter. It was odd that you found it beautiful than terrifying. You have always wanted to see the northern lights, I guess this was an unexpected alternative to your wish. 

 

“Should you be out already Sprite?” Varric grinned at your form “you gave the herald one hell of a heart attack, the poor man was running around Haven like a nug on fire” 

 

“…Sir Tethras…” You replied in discernment.

 

“The one and only” Varric replied straight-forwardly.

 

You smiled at him, before proceeding to bow, is that how it works in this world?, you didn’t know but you did it anyway before moving away from the rugged dwarf. You took a couple of steps forward before realising another set of steps was falling next to yours. It was Varric again, a few paces behind you this time.

 

“….Can I help you serah?” 

 

A pause and a smirk before he replied, “look Sprite, the thing is the Herald want’s to keep an eye out for you—“

 

“He asked you to watch over me?” You gaped incredulously

 

“Well, no…” Varric only grinned further“Not just me…where are you off too anyhow?” 

 

Decidedly, but without much contemplation on his latter sentence, you replied to him honestly “…I was thinking of going to the apothecary to thank him for my medicine..” You explained quickly.  
  
“Alright, I’ll escort you”  


“it's really okay, I’ll be quick—“  
  
“Relax Sprite, I need to speak with Chuckles, and his cabin is right next to where your intending to go” 

 

“Oh..I see….I’m sorry I was being rather pompous”You echoed shamefully.

 

A brief silence followed before Varric spoke again. “Huh….so it’s true”

 

You turned to him at that point and tilted your head confused. 

 

“….Has anyone told you that you speak like an adult?” Varric stated while crossing his arms with raised brows “…all that wall of politeness, you have it pretty down pat…not sure if I should congratulate you or be alarmed” 

 

“…Isn’t that what they call maturity serah?” 

 

“….—or trauma” Varric looked at you softly “listen kid, everyone here has been through a lot, you can close your eyes and point to a random person and they will no doubt understand what your going through, so don’t be afraid to speak up and chat, …of course I’m sending that invitation myself” 

 

It was then that your eyes teared a little bit. How long has it been since someone actually told you to share and speak about what your going through, and that they were prepared to listen in the most casual and caring way.

 

Noticing your watery eyes Varric put his hands up in surprise, “ Okay — okay, I’m not picking on you or anything like that I’m just—“

 

You hugged him before he could finish his clearly mistaken conclusion “….It’s not that….” you mumbled. “Thank you serah” 

 

It was then that you heard the dwarf merchant sigh with a single chuckle “Your heart is too soft for this mess, Sprite….” 

 

“…. I guess, I’ll just have to get stronger” you replied with a weak smile. 

 

After a short stroll, you both reached Adan’s cabin. Much to his dismay that you weren’t in bed resting, you manage with much aid from Varric to convince him that you were fine and that a little walk will help you sleep better. Of course he remained sceptical until the end, but asking to take some of the vial that helped with your symptoms lightened his stern face by a smudge. 

 

Curious about the vial that miraculously aided you, you asked Adan about how it was made,as a reply he simply shrugged his shoulders “You wouldn’t understand”. This urned you an ‘incredible pout’ as Varric described much to his amusement. Outside the apothecary, you spotted Solas, his gaze is transfixed at the rift in the sky, much like how he was in the game. It was only at Varric’s call that he had turned his attention to you two. What followed, spread an incredible warmth to you, he smiled and ushered you with open hands, a promised of an embrace.

 

Without wasting time, you ran to him with arms wide and a giggle as soon as he caught you. He lifted you up in his arms and anchored you at his side. You reached up to him then, feeling the softness of his cheeks, as a reply he nuzzled your face. _Nuzzled_. 

“Andraste’s tits, you elves look great together” Varric echoed at the side. 

 

“Good evening, Master Tethras” Solas chuckled. 

 

As the two discussed about the impending rescue party for the soldiers at the Fallow mire, you couldn’t shake the feeling that someone is looking at you, you tried to search for the person but finding no one at all, you simply gave up. It was then that an idea surfaced in your mind. Could they be using stealth, you asked yourself. You tried to remember what it was like with Cole, and you distinctly recalled the very subtle sparks he would emit every now and then. And so, you tried to look for those.You had no luck for the first couple of minutes, but then just briefly at the corner of your eye there it was. A small white spark behind a barrel by the steps, urgently you tugged on Solas’s collar.

 

“Dah’len?” 

 

“….There’s a person behind that barrel” you whispered in his ear.

 

At this Solas’s quirked an eyebrow at you and glanced at the solitary barrel. To your marvelling, he subtly flicked his hand to the barrel’s direction and no soon after it was engulfed in flames, the person in stealth doubled back and had landed on their back in the process, revealing herself to the group.

 

“Aw Piss!” 

 

“Sera…” Solas groaned. Much to your fascination however, you couldn’t stop looking at the elf, you knew she was tall base on the game, but in person she looked like a model. Her legs were long as was her body, making her statuesque and simply divine to look at. 

 

“Solas…ugh” She disgruntled in a much more animated manner, “Who’s that kid anyway, your secret love child?” 

 

“No Sera, this is Dawn—“

 

“Oh! the one from his Herald’s report…..well, didn’t expect you to be so elf—y” She said, while dusting off the snow and dirt on her clothes while walking casually in your direction, “I’m Sera, that was cover…..well…before the flames” 

 

“…I- I’m Dawn!” You replied nervously, “It’s nice to meet you” 

 

At that, she only stared at you this time however, her face was relatively close to yours which made you even more nervous. “I’m s-sorry, is there something in my face?” 

 

“…..TITS!”

 

“Language” Solas interrupted. 

 

“oh —sod it Solas, I meant it as a compliment” The blonde explained “..I mean, she’s too pretty…like pish? do you see her cheeks” She added while proceeding to pinch your rather vigorously, hence it was no wonder that they felt tender after the assault. 

 

“Can I keep her?” 

 

“She’s not a pet Sera…” 

 

“hmm…the way you coddle her say’s other wise” She replied while smirking much to Solas’s 

aggravation, “Anyways…Lord Trevely~ wanted the inner circle to meet him at the war room before supper, ‘says it’s bout closing the breach”, with that short word, she marched away towards the tavern. 

 

Solas could only shake his head at the archer, “That was Sera, she’s also a part of the inner circle. Despite her brashness, she handles her bow and arrow like it is part of her, calm with precision” 

 

“Solas…about the breach…” 

 

“…….You don’t need to worry about that Da’len, it is the inquisitions agenda to see it close, and with the templars helping we have considerable chances”

 

You looked at Solas’s eyes then, they were still the same stormy grey colour, “Considerable?, you don't have much confidence for the templars?”

 

“Truthfully…..no, what we need is enough magic to be placed in the mark to help in sealing the breach” Solas explained succinctly, “but of course, for a noble man such as Trevelyan, to even consider that option is preposterous”

 

Seeing his down cast face, you couldn’t help but wrap your arms around him, “….If I was the Herald, I’d choose the mages”You mentioned softly while remembering all your play-throughs in inquisition, “Always…” 

 

No sound came from Solas in that moment but the small movements on his cheeks only affirmed you of his gratitude. 


	9. Advice

It was after Sera’s eventful greeting that Varric had excuse himself, mentioning something about writing letters to his Kirkwall associates, behind your mind you had an inkling that he may be writing it to Hawke. Alas, it would have to be a topic for another day.

“Solas…may I come down?”

Without a word, he simply pressed a kiss on your temples and lowered you down, “Is there any where you particularly wish to go to?, I have some time before the meeting, I can accompany you.”  
Remembering about what Varric had said, you asked him whether it was indeed an order from Wilhelm.

“Ah, I see Master Tethras have told you” Solas spoke with mild shock, “I believe the Herald wanted to keep it a secret”

“…..Is it because of my condition or because I ran away?” You questioned carefully.

“It’s possible that it’s a bit of both, as I have said before he seems to be quite taken by you”

“…… A shiny new toy perhaps?”

At your words, Solas glanced back at the fade rift in the horizon, “ …..or a welcomed distraction”

He stood still like that for a few minutes before turning to you once again and crouching down in front of you, “There is something different about you da’len……you remind me of the past”

It was your turn to gulp “ …the past?”

“The days of Elvhenan specifically….” He looked sullen, almost yearning as he said those words.

“Elvhenan….. the days of immortality?”

He smiled at that before looking at you intently “…..Yes, and there is something else, something I can’t quite identify”

Desperate to change the subject you but tried to mould a decent snow ball in your palms “my my the snow is really pretty today hahaha”

Solas only raised his brows at you once again “I think so..……but the one your holding seems to consist of mostly dirt” he chuckled.

At his exclamation, you looked at your masterpiece and found that it was indeed more brown than white. You forced a smile to him before dropping the mud ball and whipping your hands in your makeshift skirt trying not to cry out of embarrassment. Seeing your distress, the elven mage grabbed both of your hands and positioned them on top of his opened palms.

“I understand you have your own secrets……some things that you wish for others to not know, we all have them it’s no mystery, and I won't force you to tell me” He spoke gently which made you look to his eyes. This made you think about your situation, the future inquisitor, Wilhelm is a good man, he cares for the people, you trust him to make good judgements that will influence this world positively.

 

_But is that really enough?_

 

“but— but what if staying silent will hurt more people?” You pleaded under your breath.

“Action or inaction…..” He sighed knowingly “Both sides can bring pain, in the end all you can do is to choose the path that you will least likely regret”

“The path that I will least likely regret…” You looked down at that, you can be more than just an observer. You can’t help them to fight, but you have something else that may be as valuable, if not more. Information.

“…..thank you Solas, I’ll ponder on it”

His smile softened at your words, “You are a clever girl da’len…..I pray that these circumstances do not change your spirit”. You smiled back of course, but sadly it was laced with doubt. You will need to change, it’s a necessary thing to be able to help them.

Removing your hands from his, you gripped your poncho tightly, the evening chill is starting to creep in, and despite the amount of already fallen snow on the ground, the temperature still continues to rise.

“It may be best to go someplace warmer….”

“….I’ve only ever been to the Chantry, where do you propose we should—-“

Before you could finish your sentence, Solas have already strode towards his cabin, gently opening it’s door with a creek, “Lesson number one on magic can begin, if you are still interested” he replied with a smile.

With that in stride, you walked briskly towards the elven man and continued through rather enthusiastically. As per usual, the interior was very much the same as in the game, dark wood made the wall, cold hard stone floors, the wooden tables on the side which had beans, greens, potatoes, tomatoes. You name it, it was all there. Most importantly, it was warm. You could finally feel your finger tips again, you celebrated internally.

“I like your residence Solas….” you chuckled “ it’s like you have everything here” you motioned while walking around the open plan room. Solas in the mean time was promptly rummaging on his desk, the sound of rustling papers and pages filling the space. One of the sheet eventually fell and landed on the floor, that’s when your eyes went wide.

“..Is…is that a sketch?” you gaped in wonder “Solas! you draw on paper?!” you exclaimed further while picking up the said page before he can recover from your screech. Looking closely at the marvel, you let out a smile. “What is it exactly……a leaning tower?”

“You jest surely” He raised his brow in disbelief “It’s a wolf da’len”

“What’s wrong with it’s head?”

“It’s howling….the wolf is howling” he sulked, “and also, where else would I be drawing if not on paper”

“oh, I don’t know…..walls perhaps?”

He chuckled at that, eyes still searching for something at his table “ a childish phase, that I can assure you I have outgrew”

 _Oh you are so wrong_ , You giggled subtly.

“………Solas, what are you looking for over there?”

“Ah, this actually” He announced while holding a rather tattered leather bound book “Magic theory”

Your eyes unintentionally went wide, nonetheless you accepted the book quietly. I suppose this was expected you thought to yourself with a huff.

“What’s this……not a fan of reading da’len?” He spoke while lifting your chin up, eyes looking at him.

“In this situation concerning magic, I think practical wins over theory hands down ” You replied with a pout.

He chuckled at that, “Haha, yes —I suppose doing it, is relatively more interesting than just reading about it”

“So then!—“

“No” He smirked at your quick change in expression “Theory is just as important, you should not rush it”

Before you could somehow conceive of another plausible argument, a knock echoed in the room, following a scouts voice reporting the start of the Herald’s meeting. Solas sighed then while placing a pile of new papers at your side.

“You can use this to write on, if you encounter something you don’t understand write it down and I’ll go over it with you. You should have enough ink in the jar, but in the occasion that you run out, there are more in that chest near the fireplace” he explained while grabbing a throw blanket off his bed, “ Do take a brake, but I should be relatively quick and I’ll tell the Herald that your here” He finished while draping the blanket in your form.

“…hmmm, I think he might already know” You mentioned lightly, already focussing on the book he gave you.

“…Oh?, what makes you say that?”

“I saw one of Leliana’s scouts….she’s been following me since I got out of my room in the chantry”

“…..Haha! you’ll make Lelianna cross if you tell her that…” He stared at you curiously. “She’s quite proud of her agents being well hidden”

“She must be new then” You replied nonchalantly, unaware of the growing pair of eyes on you.

“And do tell what gave the scout away?” Solas questioned with a hint of amusement.

“…simple….she was too unnatural” You answered with the same indifference, you really wanted to focus on reading, but with the elven mage questioning you, you weren’t absorbing anything from your reading. “The chantry isn’t a place you would sneak into, it was open for everyone in the mornings, the way she was scuttling in the shadows only made me focus on her more”

“So, if it was you in her position, what would you have done?”

“hmm, well….firstly I wouldn’t be so stiff, she may have over inflated the difficulty of her task” You signed in resignation “It’s a common mind set of hard workers and beginners —over analysing which leads to a narrow focus. I would probably observe my subject for the first couple of days from a far, maybe doing odd jobs around Haven, just so they can get used to my presence and label me as background noise ”

“….And then?” He asked intrigued

“ After I learn what’s normal for them to do, then it’s just the case of reporting any anomalies really. Instead of making extensive daily reports, you’ll only need to write an initial observation, and short follow ups, which saves time for you and your supervisor to go over——”

 

You paused,

 

Solas was staring at you at this point, gulping you tried to avert your eyes to anywhere but him.

because of your babbling you didn’t notice the sudden change in atmosphere. He was suspicious of you now, more so than ever. You can feel it in your bones.

 

He knitted his brows in deep thought at your display, “What _are_ you da’len….where did _you_ come from…”

 

You paused to take a deep breath, but before you could reply an explanation, someone knocked again by the door “…uhm….Master Solas, the meeting is—-“

“I’ll be out in a moment” Solas announce sharply, which for sure rattled the poor man behind the door.

He looked at you once more, before opening the door “I’ll tell someone to bring your meals, I might take a while after all”

As soon as the door was shut, you but all nearly collapsed, your legs felt like jelly and the tension that was once in the room, seemed to be seeping into your entire body. “You and your big mouth Dawn!” you scolded yourself in frustration. You have always been like that, your indifference paired with logical thinking has never been a good mixed, at least in a social context. “Oh maker….I’m going to need to come up with an explanation now” you sighed regrettably at the leather bound book.

 

“magic will have to wait”


	10. Drifting asunder

** Solas **

 

* * *

 

The walk to the chantry was short as expected, but the cold breeze did nothing to distract you from one elven child. What you told her was the truth, she indeed reminded you of the old days, she held the same spirit as your comrades, your family. To be near her, was like reliving those warm languid days, filled and surrounded by endless magic. 

 

And yet…..

 

She’s a mystery, an entity surrounded by her own secrets. 

 

But she herself is lost, like a fleeting bird that refuses or rather doesn’t know how to land. At the same time she pulls you in, her very energy makes you want to protect her, cherish her…..

 

 

**_Cage her…._ **

 

 

“Chuckles?” 

 

You snapped away from a seeming trance, “M-Master Tethras” 

 

“You feeling alright?, I’ve been calling you for a while now” 

 

“…yes….I simply have a lot of things in my mind”

 

“Is Sprite giving you the much trouble?” the merchant dwarf amusedly asked, “That kid is better behave than anyone I know combined, which I know doesn't mean much when the majority of those are from Kirkwall....but you get my point” 

 

You inclined your head to the merchant with a smirk and nodded “What worries me is that she doesn’t give me the _usual_ trouble I expect from a child” you replied while rubbing your face with your hands.

 

In return, the dwarf only crossed his arms in agreement, “There is that…..” he sighed, “say, what if she’s actually older than she appears…….I can never tell with you elves”

 

You chuckled at that, your own secrets bringing you a twisted amusement. Nevertheless, you decided to wave the subject aside as the two of you entered the war room. Not surprisingly, Warden Blackwall have already perched himself on his usual spot, casually leaning on the stone walls. 

 

“Gents” He spoke in a gruff voice while nodding in greeting. You exchanged pleasantries for a brief moment before everyone else started arriving. It was certainly a treat when the two lady advisors appeared, they were always pleasant and seemed to lighten any room they enter into, more so it seems for the Grey Warden who’s all starry-eyed for the lady in gold.But alas, the storm always finds it’s way to the skies, and this bringer of natural disaster took form in non other than Madame Vivienne. She regarded everyone who was present in a levelled look, royal and ardent, she garnered their attention and she receives it, hence it was certainly traumatic when she approached you.

 

“Solas….that little one the herald is so besotted with…” 

 

“Dawn, Madame Vivienne?” you replied off-guarded and a little alarmed by the timing of it all.

 

“Yes……she’s a strange one, reminds me of that demon—

 

“Spirit” You corrected in a beat.

 

“…-child that disappears a lot….but not quite _whole_ ” the madame declared pointedly before sashaying away towards the two advisors. 

 

As short as that little confrontation was, you didn’t expect it to haunt your mind so much, forever replaying in an endless loop during the entirety of the rather extensive meeting. 

 

**_‘reminds her of Cole’_ ** _she says._

 

Intrigue as you are, you ended up keeping it all to yourself and did not reopen the topic to the madame even after the meeting. You did notice how she wanted to however, her body was squarely facing the Herald with crossed arms but her gaze was directed at you, as if probing for any reactions. 

 

Seemingly noticing your exchange, Trevelyan finally gave in and immediately asked Vivienne. From there you saw the lady leaning towards him, and with the quick gasp of Dawn’s name from the herald, you knew it then and there that what ever follows will be trouble. 

 

“…Everyone may leave and thank you for your time, Varric, Blackwall I’ll see you tomorrow at early light for the rescue mission at Fallow mire” The Herald declared succinctly, “Solas….a moment please”

 

“O’rigth! I’m starved!!” Serah piped while throwing her arms up and leaning towards the warden, “how ‘bout a drinkin’ game ayyy Beard-ie!” 

 

“Beard-ie huh, that’s a good one” Varric chimed. 

 

“Wha?, really?” 

 

“Maker -no Sera, don’t call me that” Blackwall sighed as the majority of the group filed away from the room. Iron Bull, lingered a little longer however clearly curious about the topic of the upcoming discussion. But he eventually did leave when the Madame gave him a _polite_ ‘leave now or I will skin you alive’ look communicated simply in stares. The spectacle was quite remarkable and would have earned a chuckle from you, if not for the impending conversation that was getting you quite anxious. 

 

You moved closer to the two, weary and unsure. 

 

“I’m aware that Dawn is in your cabin Solas…..”

 

“Ah—“You replied unimpressed, “You did place a scout on her”

“hmm very good dear, we ought to keep track of such _entity”_ Madame Vivienne praised. 

 

“A scout? no… I saw her by your cabin on my way here” He replied in a shocked tone “…..I didn’t order any scout to monitor her” 

 

“If not you, then—“ 

 

“—I did” Lelianna barged in with a rather serious posture, her eyes enveloped with urgency. “Herald we have a situation…”

 

* * *

 

 

 

** Wilhelm **

 

* * *

 

 

 

The night air was even colder, harsher almost to the point of stinging. It didn’t help that you were sprinting towards the dreaded destination. All the cold air then seemed to be seeping in your body, and taking out every ounce of warmth as you exhale. In your head, you couldn’t help but repeat the information your spymaster reported. 

 

‘ _The scout stationed for Miss Dawn is attacking her fellow soldiers and will not let anyone enter the cabin”_

 

You silently prayed to the Maker for guidance, hoping that it wouldn’t be as bad as it sounds. But as your group reach the cabin however, you were dimly reminded of his sense of humour. 

 

There were a total of six scouts in the place, three of them were very much injured, two were unconscious, and one was standing by the door with her daggers unsheathe. 

 

“Spymaster!” 

 

One of the three called out, “Edelin is—- urgk!”, but before he could finish, a swift kick to the chins launched him briefly in the air, making him land a short distance from were you were standing. 

 

“Makers breath!, what is going on here!?” Cullen arrived to the scene out of breath, “Did that scout just….” 

 

“Scout Renard, what exactly happened here?” Lelianna asked the injured scout while assisting him to sit up. 

 

“Our group was just heading to the tavern Spymaster” He grunted in pain “We saw Edelin come out of the cabin…urhg….she was already muttering to herself by then, Tessa asked her is she was alright, when she didn’t answer—-” He coughed harshly.

 

Solas quickly poured his magic to the wounded scout, crouching at the side of him, hands glowing. 

 

“….Tessa she…she tried to open the door but Edelin —-she attacked her Serah…..her own sister” 

“Maker….” You whispered in disbelief. “Solas….is Dawn inside?….what was she doing when you left her?” 

 

The silence Solas gave in that moment did little to alleviate the growing dread inside you, on the contrary it only made it fester into something more gut wrenching. 

 

“…..Perhaps we should do something about the scout first Herald” Cullen intervened. 

 

Lelianna nodded at that, “Edelin loves her sister dearly, this is uncharacteristic of her….” 

 

You stepped closer towards the cabin then, the scout in question sharply assessing your form, one blade moving between you and Cullen. 

 

“What’s going on inside Agent, why are you doing this?” You questioned her while signalling the commander to take point. 

 

“…. **n-nothing** … _too…too afraid_ … **please don’t tell** ….don’t go in…must protect… ** _don’t let anyone in_** ” She spoked in Brocken sentences like a louder form of murmuring. 

 

Further confusion was the only thing her answer supplied, you didn’t waste anymore time and charged at her, this made her apply a defensive stance, which Cullen used to moved closer to her blind spot. She swung her arms then, one of her blades just grazing your shoulder. The commander then saw his chance and dislodge one of the daggers from her hand, pinning her down to the ground. 

 

The scout struggled silently under the pressure, moving quite efficiently enough even to land a decent kick to Cullen’s stomach. For what pain it might’ve inflicted the former templar showed no sign of discomfort, his expression remains serious, focus and in contemplation.

 

“…Cullen?” 

 

“….This is worrying Herald…….I have seen this sort of behaviour before” 

 

Before you could ask further, you caught sight of Solas opening the door to his Cabin. You hurriedly followed him inside, remembering the elven child that you have grown to adore. 

The atmosphere inside was static and heavy, it prickled your skin making the hairs in your arms stand on straight, and every step you took was like walking through a viscous liquid. The bed had papers cluttered on top of it, a rather tattered book remained open, empty plates resided beside the hearth, while broken shards of ice littered near a wooden cup by the floor. 

 

“Solas….what is this…” You exhaled a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

 

“……The veil is thin here” Madame Vivienne softly spoke as she entered. 

 

You quickened your pace towards the elven mage who was standing in front of his desk, “For goodness sake Solas, why is this place like this!” you grabbed on to his shoulders then, willing him to turn around to face you but his eyes remained focus on the space below his desk. 

 

“This is not his doing dear….." You heard Vivienne speak as she glanced through the contents of bed ".... ** _it_** did this” 

 

Your eyes then trailed down the wooden furniture, crimson strands of hair appeared darker inside the glowing haze of blue, she was sitting, hugging her knees so tightly making her even smaller. It broke your heart seeing her like that. 

 

Terrified, unsure and distressed.

 

“aw Dawn…you…are you” You mumbled while slowly reaching towards her shaking form, a sharp zap stopped you further however, you looked towards Solas in alarm, but his brows remained furrowed. 

 

“Da’len….it’s me” Solas spoke softly, “I need you to put down your barrier” 

 

At the sound of his voice, Dawn’s form simply scurried closer to the wall, where the table leaned on. 

 

“Da’len” His tone changed then, firm and authoritatively. 

 

The elven mage sighed deeply, while kneeling down. “I don’t want to hurt you da’len, if I forcefully remove your barrier it will be painful for you” 

 

“……..Focus on the energy on your skin, will it to unravel from your head to the tips of your toes” Vivienne describe uncharacteristically calm.

 

To your relief her form stopped shaking and the blue that was enveloping her gradually disintegrated, before you could reach out to her once again, Vivienne grabbed hold of your hand. 

 

“….It may not be what you thought it once was anymore dear” 

 

“What…” You looked sharply to Solas, “What does she mean by that Solas!—” 

 

“ **Possession!, Herald** ” Solas shouted, his face contorted in anguish “….possession” he repeated softly, his fist releasing sparks to the ground.


	11. Sorry

* * *

[ Wilhelm ]

 

News of what had occurred last night travelled around the entirety of Haven, from the humble helpers of the smith to the most reserved of the Chantry’s sisters. This was an incredible feat seeing as the majority of the inhabitants were sure to have been asleep during the time of the event. But of course, the trumpeting voice that has been hounding your ears for the past hour was surely not without responsibility. 

 

“ Lord Trevelyan this is a fault you must correct!” Chancellor Roderick fumed, “You took that _thing_ and brought it here!”

 

“Please calm down chancellor” Lelliana intervened “We did not expect this development, our own mage have confirmed that the girl had no magical abilities prior to——

 

“And who was that mage!?…..--that apostate Cassandra had found from maker-knows where!?….for all we know he could have instigated this whole thing” He scoffed in disdain. 

 

You tried to recall what had happened in the previous night in an effort to drown the unpleasant banter between the leaders. After the exhausted form of Dawn draped into Solas’s arm, Cole had appeared out of no where and protectively took her from the surprised mage. 

 

_“She needs to be close to me….” The gaunt young man softly spoke._

 

_“Cole?……do you know what happened to Dawn!?_

 

_The blonde held your gaze, his spindly palm protectively holding the vivid red of her hair._

 

_“…Marvelling, ….she questioned how she did it so easily…..too easily….a lapse in attention, another figure crept out…..frightened— her focus misshaped — turned into something else——-“_

 

**“That thing is going to put us all in danger!”** The chancellor yelled for the hundredth time.

 

“We have always been in danger councillor…….may I remind you about that breach the sits right above our horizon” Cassandra dragged clearly worn out by the premature meeting, her stillun-braided hair glistened with the warmth of the candles.

 

This only geared the councillor to look even more peeved. With a huff of his shoulders he soon zoned into Lelianna who have been particularly quiet since the meeting started. 

 

“Lelianna—!”

 

“The answer is **no** councillor…..” She enunciated succinctly. 

 

“…no?” Rodrick asked.

 

The red-headed spy master stood up and sauntered towards the wooden door of the war room where she casually crossed her arms and looked towards themuddled chancellor once again. 

“No—, to what you have been suggesting this entire time” Lelianna glared red, “It is not in our authority to inflict the rite of tranquility to _any_ mage” 

 

Your own eyes widened at this, it hadn’t crossed your mind that the act can possibly be placed at this situation, before you could loudly voice your disapproval, the lady Cassandra beaten you to the punch. 

 

**“Absolutely not!”** The raven beauty raged, “She is but a child, certain conditions need to transpire to even begin considering the rite” 

 

“B-But it is the chantry itself that oversees the decision of the rite!” Roderick insisted further, “It is our responsibility to—-“

 

“We are not the chantry chancellor” Lelianna added with conviction “…..we are the inquisition” 

 

Cassandra nodded in resonance with the spymaster’s statement.

 

At his clear defeat the Chancellor looked to you last, “Herald….you must know how this looks, we are keeping an abomination—-“ 

 

But you raised your hand before he could finish signifying a dismissal, “That would be all chancellor…..this meeting is _for now_ adjourned, I have other matters to attend to” 

 

With a final huff the fuming chantry bureaucrat exited the cold room with a loud thud. The chance to finally relax your shoulders came and you savoured every minute of it while massaging your throbbing temples as well. You barely got enough sleep as it is, now you still need to scour the bloody marsh and you knew for sure that your mind will be somewhere else…or someone else…… primarily a certain elf with eyes like the most gentlest skies. 

 

“….Should we call off the mission to the Fallow Mire herald?” Cassandra questioned, a tone of worry lingering at every word.

 

“….no, I’m alright” you replied while pinching the bridge of your nose “…We must rescue our soldiers, besides I can rest on the way there” 

 

“……As you wish” Cassandra consented rather reluctantly, “……Herald, I am truly grateful for all that you are doing for this inquisition…..it is clear to me now that I have misjudged you unfairly”

 

“It is with everyones effort as well that we have come this far….I’m thankful to stand with such capable companions” You replied truthfully. 

 

With that last statement, the meeting finally ended much to everyone’s relief, you proceeded to head out to your quarters and pack for the morning trip promptly, not forgetting to bring extra socks, a wisdom you've learnt through experience from a not-so delightful stroll in the harrowing marsh.Heading out into the pseudo-village, you sensed almost immediately the heightened nerves of the people. 

 

They knew, and they are terrified. 

It never fails to surprise you how news can travel so fast. With a quick inhale, you postured yourself as best as you can, mimicking a strong leader who knew what he was doing, it was a clever trick, one you’ve learnt from your father. 

 

_“Listen well Wilhelm……You need to show them that you’re different than a normal person, people can only ever look up to who’s above them……if you ever show them weakness they will loose interest and do things there way, not yours…”_

 

“….And that’s how leaders fall” You mimicked the last few words exactly how it was repeated to you over and over. It was a callous principle to be teaching your 10 year old, to be better than anyone else and hide your true emotion. At the time you thought of it as being conceited and in fact did not expect it to serve you well in any sort-of leadership

 

Once again you were wrong, and your father was right.

 

You closed in towards the main gate in haste, you saw Varric sitting casually on top of one of the half cemented wall, carefully adjusting the knew aiming part that you have given him last mission. The warden was pretty much in the same situation, checking the lines of his blade, as well as the scuff on his pommel. Neither seem to want to bring up the news that have been travelling just recently. You greeted them then with a nod, before further scouring the space in search of your selected mage. 

 

“Has Solas reported in this morning?….”

 

“He did, he was the first one here…..” Blackwall replied as-a-matter of fact

 

“I think he went back to check up on Kid and Sprite, they’re just in that cabin over there” Varric supplied in a instructive tone, “…..Is everything alright Armour?….you seem on edge” 

 

You glanced at the revered dwarf with the same blank facade, but immediately turned away fearing that he’ll see right through “It is nothing……just a lot of things in my mind, per usual”

 

“…hmmm, Chuckles said the same thing prior to the meeting” He replied with a crow, strongly implying the possible correlations of the aftermath “I’m really starting to worry about these ‘ _A-lot-of-things-in-my-mind_ reasons people have been giving me lately.......should I worry a little bit, Armour?” 

 

“Thank you for the concern Varric,….. I’ll tell Solas that were ready to depart” You poised in the same deadpan timbre before heading out, but not so quick enough to missed Varric’s remark. 

 

“There he goes again……just an empty armour” 

 

You couldn’t help but cringe, your own flaws and insecurities creeping in, strangling at your very core.

 

_Your loosing them, reverence disintegrating, clutch slipping._

_The time for things to spiral out of control…?._

 

**_Imminent._ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

[ Dawn ] 

 

_Just a few minutes more…._

 

The scent of bluebells enveloping you, almost reminiscent of morning rain. Smooth breeze created by it’s frail stem comforts you,whispering a promise of solace. The sturdy bark behind your back almost acting like a cradle lulling you to endless sleep. 

 

How easy it would be to let go.

 

Purpose, Justice, Honor, Wisdom, Duty and Valor, were all hiding behind the collection of tall slim trees much like the one you were currently resting on. They were observing you, but their gaze held another feeling, not scrutinising but expecting…..

 

“They want to be nearer….be closer to you” A familiar voice whispered. 

 

It was Cole, the spirit of compassion. 

 

“Wha—-….Cole?! ….how…why are you in my dream” You asked clearly surprised. 

 

“The fade is my home, ” He inclined his head to the side “You can dream to go back, but I can’t….your both, and I’m only one —-

 

It was then that you felt an enshrouding sense of dread “—-What….What do you mean I’m both?…..” you trembled, while crossing your arms to shake off the creeping cold prickling across your skin. 

 

At that moment, the spirits who were hiding, slowly started sauntering towards the two of you, but instead of being afraid you remained transfixed, marvelling at their ethereal form.

 

**“A child from another world…..”** Wisdom echoed, her snowy locks gently swaying against her emerald eyes. 

 

**_“…..A mage, luminous unlike the garish sun—-”_** The spirit of Purpose and Duty remarked together. 

 

**“A Dreamer favoured by the fade”** Honor and Valor announced strongly behind you. 

 

Justice joined in while leaning casually on one of the trees, his cerulean hair draping past his shoulder **_“A spirit born from two,”_** _._

 

Cole closed in on you then, grabbing your hand gently and helping you on your feet, before softly saying the words that made your whole body freeze.

 

“ **….Love and Desire….that is you”**

 

Rattled by the confusing gravity of those words, you once again fell to your knees, the assault of your motion sending purple parts of bluebells up before fluttering down again. Cole was quick to descend to your level, facing you with worry and wonder. 

 

“I— I’m a spirit….??” 

 

Wisdom glided near you then, sitting just opposite from you _“….Your body was made by one…a spirit of Love, ……but he grew infatuated in the process, his own ideals driving him to madness….to Desire”_

 

_“But why….why bring me here….why in this body….?”_

 

At your question, the spirits looked towards each other in knowing glances. It was your turn to look at Cole for any answer but he also remained silent in contemplation. 

 

_“I tried to look through you….to see the things missing”_ He meekly replied _“but your not in pain, ——forgetting helped you…..it didn’t let me”_

 

The spirit of purpose, a young woman with sun kissed skin and freckled face inched forward and positioned herself at your side, her honey coloured eyes gazing at your own intently. You would have been extremely uncomfortable if it weren’t for her being so adorable, and it took every ounce of your self control not to stretch out your hand and pat her head.

 

_“…..Love shouldn’t worry, Love is loved by everyone….”_ She sighed content when you finally gave in. 

 

You took the time to talk with each of the spirits after that, the more time you spent in their company the quickly it is that your mind is writing it as being together with family. They all had their quirks but their character was nothing short of the pure expressions of their actual names. At that point on, you finally understood how Solas always rave about the fade and it’s inhabitants. Unlike humans they do not use facades and polite smiles to bridge the gap of understanding. They simply listened, and accepted. 

 

Within minutes, you felt a waveof energy reverberating in your immediate surrounding, the lanky branches on the dark trees shivered by the impact, whilst the bluebells that carpeted your ground took of in a sweep, creating a small hurricane stained with indigo. You grabbed on to your tunic and managed to sweep a portion of your blood red locks behind your ears, as to not impair your vision of what was occurring. But ass spontaneous as it had appeared, the wind also left in haste. 

 

_“What…was that?”_ You chuckled in shock.

 

_“….It’s Solas….he’s checking if you're in danger”_ Cole supplied _“he knows you're here….patiently waiting, a sign….”_

 

At the mention of his name, you began to grown terrified, you’ll have to explain what had happened. _They’ll definitely want answers._

 

Without realising it, you began to tremble. Thoughts of being thrown out into the harsh cold of the wilderness, being imprisoned in darkness….or worse, the rite of tranquility. 

 

_“I…I can’t, I don't want to go back——”_ you uttered meekly. 

 

“They will not hurt you…..” Valor spoke while clutching your hand. He appeared as a child, with the hair colour similar to an inside of a lime, and if not for the sound of his voice you could easily mistake him for a lass. 

 

_“They_ **_won't_ ** _be able too….”_

 

_“How can you be so sure….”_ You yawned unknowingly. Your body felt heavier then, eyelids even heavier, you laid down once again on indigo planes, the smell of floral rain potent and intoxicating. You manage to open your eyes one last time to see Valor pressed his palms on your cheeks, his last words echoing and cradling you into the abyss.

 

_“…..Because you are you…”_


	12. Seeing eye to eye.

“Da’len..?….Da’len…” 

Solas’s voice called you out of slumber, gentle but inviting. No soon after that soothing sound, you felt a careful hand brushing away the stray strands of hair on your cheeks. 

Lazily, you opened your eyes to his touch. He was kneeling down on the floor, his elbows supporting him as he leaned across the bed to reach you. 

“….Were you in the fade?”

“…Yes” 

“Was Cole there with you?….”

“…He was…” You replied quietly “…there were others too….”

This earned you an eyebrow raise from the elven god, “….others?” he repeated, his voice sounding worried.

“Valor…Purpose…Duty….Honor…Justice…and Wisdom” 

He smiled softly at that, his eyes warming in the process “…I’m glad you are safe…” he muttered as he gently pulled your form into an embrace “….…and I am sorry”

It was your turn to look at him eyes wide. “You’re sorry?”

“….I should not have left you on your own, it was foolish of me to think that your curiosity will simply be sated with reading about magic……after all it had happened to someone else and actually managed to destroy his mother’s beloved garden” He smiled in remembering. 

“I suppose…” you chuckled slightly, “but who is that person? did he survive the reprimand?” 

“Oh…..he did……” He chuckled further, standing up this time while using his staff to lean on.

“You sound so sure…” you smiled, a little cheered up and less sleepy. 

“Of course….” He straightened while handing you your warmth coat from his bag, “after all…..that young boy was me” 

 

You snickered at that as you gratefully accepted the now dried coat. A few silent moments soon pass, the cackling of the hearth was the only thing to be heard at the time. Solas’s face was in deep contemplation, but you remained smiling however you knew your eyes were telling a different story. Fen’Harel knew it too. 

“……Why am I not in jail Hahren….” 

 

With those words, he gripped his staff tightly, his expression contorting into something akin to anguish. “….After you collapsed, I checked for signs of possible possession….I found none……that is what I told the herald” 

You stared at him for a minute before averting your gaze and turning your attention to the door. What he told you just now was a lie. It’s impossible to tell if a spirit has entered someone’s body when the said individual is lying unconscious surely. “What signs were you looking for…?”

“….I don’t see it, so to speak, I sense it….. how it’s done is another matter, you bend your magic, focus is to dispense in small amounts enough for the spirit to latch on and reveal it’s true nature…” 

“….Where did you learn such magic” you asked curiously, while holding on to the feasibility of a lie. 

“….A technique I’ve learnt from exploring the fade, where else can you go for answers besides the source” 

As soon as he spoke those words you tried your hardest to not roll your eyes. 

_Of course he learned it from the fade, you snickered internally._

“I see…..I am not possessed, I’m glad” You cheered with a fake smile towards your hahren.

Solas returned the gesture, albeit not as well executed. 

Another moment of silence past before you spoke what’s been in your mind. “….but, you do not fully believe that do you..…” 

The elven man’s eyes widened, both hands now holding on to the body ofhis staff. His face was unsure and torn. 

You looked down, a little peeved for making him feel that way. You’ve learnt a lot of things about your situations through the spirits’s guidance, magic flows in you like the blood in your veins. You are created to mirror the elven from the time of Arlathan, transcendent and ever-living. Basically, everything works in your favour. The spirit of love and desire, your smell, the way you look, the sound of your voice. It was all manipulated, created to be an advantage. 

 

With quick work, you extended your hands casting ice crystal to form inches away from your palm. This of course elicited a gasp from Solas, you didn’t stop there however and directed a controlled slither of fire to surround the crystal. The elven man watched your work in wonder, observing in silent as the solid ice turned to liquid and began to follow the trail of fire until it evaporated to nothing.

 

“Suchprecise control of opposite elements…how…who— what are you?” He questioned abruptly “this…was not in the notebook I gave you”

“I’m a spirit Solas…I was made by one the spirit of Love who slowly turned to Desire…….” You started.

The mage stood still enamoured with the information you were giving him. With every revelationhis expression soften making you relieved by the minute. You told him that like him you are a dreamer, that Love modelled you to be like the elven in the ancient times. That your now weak disposition is because of the veil.You told him about your real age which he thankfully took in stride. When you asked him what he thought of that little detail he simply sighed and said “I had my suspicions, nevertheless 20 years is still younger that what I had anticipated”.

 

You left out some parts, mostly everything outside Thedas’s lore. Your ‘real’ you so to speak remains concealed in the excuse of forgotten memories. Solas seems content to leave it be for the moment.

“……So, the event with the scout….” He implied “…You placed her in something akin to a trance……. accidentally bending her will to protect you because you were nervous about getting discovered”

You nodded while absentmindedly braiding your hair “….That was how Wisdom explained it” 

“….And the ice on the floor?”

You gulped sheepishly hiding behind your hair, “I read the part about turning water into ice…..It was detailed and— I couldn’t help it!!” 

Solas sighed disapprovingly “…..Next time I’ll try not to be too specific…” 

“Wait…you wrote that notebook??” 

He nodded at that, “I was no circle mage….everything I learnt it was through experimentation and observation…..lot’s of listening and well I had to write it all somewhere…”

“I see….like a reference, a method almost” You smiled in recognition “…To see where you went wrong”

“Yes…to retrace my steps and make the necessary modifications” Both of you smiled back to each other. “Will you be alright Dawn?”

“…How long will you be away?”

“…A little less than two weeks….if nothing happens during our travels”

“A little more than two weeks then” You dead panned.

“You are as clever as you are powerful… you will be alright, I am sure of it” He chuckled, standing up as he did before reaching out to pat your head. 

“I’m not a child Hahren”

He smiled as he walked towards a door, a grin more like with added mirth “I can not help it Da’len, you are quite adorable”. 

With that he closed the door, footsteps padding through cold stone. As much as you wanted to go back to the fade and talk more with the spirits, you pushed yourself out of the warm bed. You should atlas see them off for the long journey. Grabbing your coat and boots you dressed hurriedly, this time you made sure to cast a ring of fire to dance around you for a good minute, warming you up for the dreaded snow of the outside. You’ve just learnt your perks, and you will utilise it to the fullest. Once satisfied, you followed Solas out, perking up as you noticed Will already talking to him. To your dismay, as you got closer you noticed neither of the gentlemen were smiling, in fact you were greeted by a rather tense Herald who only addressed you with a nod. Noticing your shock, Solas extended his hands willing you to hold on to it. 

 

Within minutes both of your hands glowed. “She is not possessed……she—” 

“……..—she is also a mage yet to go through the harrowing” Trevelyan prodded. “She needs to be kept under surveillance by a templar”

“That is ridiculous—-“

“It is better than the alternative…..” Wilhelm declared with a heavy sigh. Solas then was clearly crossed, his brows where furrowed, lips almost turning into a scowl. You grabbed his hand tightly and smiled trying to relieve some if his tension. 

“I am as clever as I am powerful, I will be alright…I’m sure of it” You mimicked. The elven man stilled fora moment before looking back at Trevelyan and slowly nodded his head in permission “…..on your shoulders be the consequences of your rash decision Herald of Andraste” He spoke as he guided you by hand in the main gates direction. 

“You did not tell him about me being made by a spirit?…” You whispered in his direction. 

“no….he is unstable, I will find a better time. Preferably when he is not so concerned about everyone else’s opinion” He explained succinctly “Was there something you needed?”

You shook your head at that, “I just wanted to see everyone off”

 

“Sprite!” Varric cheered in greeting, “Crazy evening you had huh” 

“Yes…it w-was rather…..crazy” You muttered, bowing your head in shame “I’ll make sure to explain myself with the spymaster…and also apologise for everything”

“That’s all we can ask Sprite…that’s all we can ask” The dwarf spoke warmly before changing the subject “By the way…..…have you met our resident beard advocate?” 

“Varric…” The warden groaned.

“This is Warden Blackwall……we found him near a lake while training farmers to fight”’ 

“When you say it, it sounds ridiculous” Blackwall dismissed incredulously “It’s good to meet you young miss” 

“…like wise, Warden Blackwall” you replied succinctly.

Before you could wish everyone a safe trip however, you felt a hand on your shoulder. It was this time that Will introduced the templar guard that was task to keep an eye out for you.

“Dawn, this is Ser Hal….he will be guarding you till your situation has been resolved”

Ser Hal, was quite a tall man, he stood a foot taller than Wilhelm with Ash-Brown hair and dusting of freckles bordering his light hazel eyes. Intimidating as his armours make him appear, you felt rather calm and glad that he seems to be a fairly reasonable sort of templar.

“Greetings young one” He introduced monotonously. You nodded at him still a little bit unsure. 

 

“We’ll be off now , let’s go men!” Wilhelm declared as he mounted his horse and rode away. Blackwall and Varric followed in strong pursuit, while Solas lingered for a bit, his hart pacing back and forth the width of Haven’s gate. 

 

_‘You still have Cole’_ you chanted on your mind quitea few times before actually having the courage to smile broadly, and wave both your hands goodbye to the mage “BE SAFE!” you shouted in the distance. With that, he finally stopped, turned away and rode off to follow the party. 

 

You lingered by the gate on the tip of your toes, making sure that you can’t see any parts of Solas before you turned your back and headed off with your templar. Tears streaming silently as your newly placed shackles dangles on your wrist. 


	13. In small steps

You made sure to match your steps with the templar’s stride, neither lagging behind nor moving a head as to walk side by side. You remained with your head down following silently, aware that all eyes are upon you, the scouts see you as a dangerous entity capable of turning their fellow comrades into enemies. The chantry, an abomination to be feared. The templars….just another mage causing trouble and needed to be dealt with according to the order. It was all wrong, but what can you do.

“I am sorry to do this young one, but it is protocol” He explained with the same bland voice “After what occurred in Therinfall Redout, all the templars have been on high alert and particularly sensitive in the matter of…..possible entity’s that can…..” Ser Hal looked to you then addressing your small form “…manipulate the mind of others”. Stopping for a brief moment, he handed you a small grey handkerchief which you took daintily and used to pad your tears away.

“Where are we going serah?”

“The herald told me to relay his orders to the spymaster and the commander, afterwards you will be assigned a place to reside in”

“What’s wrong with the cabin I was at before?” You asked timidly.

“That lodging was reserved for injured soldiers to recover, the Herald received great ire for keeping you there…….you needed to be moved”

The walk to the chantry hall was relatively quiet after that, the same buzz seemed to die down as you enter. The rattling of the chains binding your hands grew louder, echoing back to your ears in the hallowed room. Many chantry sisters stopped and stared as the two of you made your way to the war room. Ser Hal proceeded to knock on the door.

“A message from Lord Trevelyan”

“Come in” The smooth tone of Cullen’s voice resounded from the room. Both of you entered, the shock in his face along with the many scouts gathering at the war table was clear and perturbed.

“…..Leave us” he ordered the scouts. “ State your name templar, and for goodness sake unshackle the lass”

“But knight cap—Commander!”

“—Now” Cullen smite deeply. Ser Hal managed to take a deep breath before languidly taking the braces off your risk, his face remained placid through out the whole action neither giving any emotions. You nodded in thanks to the commander who was clearly rattled by the sudden scene.

“What did the Herald say?” He invoked with his hand on his nape massaging the stress away without any immediate success.

“The child would be placed under surveillance until the Herald’s return from the marsh, he also asked for the advisors to assign a cabin further away from the main camp for her lodgings”  
Cullen shock his head then clearly troubled by the suddenness of the decision “He entrusted you with the role of observing?”

“Yes, Commander” Ser Hal replied quickly.

“Leave us for the time being, and send for Lelianna, she should be in Josephine’s office right now”  
With that Ser Hal was quick to act, his armour clanging as he exited the war room.

“Maker’s breath” Cullen sighed “We’re chaining children now….”

“He had his reason’s Commander” You supplied in a meek tone “What I did was….inexcusable”

He looked towards you sharply, eyes filled with worry and empathy, “So….you remember what occurred last night. The last time I saw anything like that was back in the Fereldan circle, a templar tempted by a desire demon…..he fought us as if he was protecting a loved one from a dark spawn”  
You clenched your fist remembering your own cowardice.  
I could’ve stopped it.  
You recalled the strings that attached you to that scout, her sounds frightened you, the noise of what she was doing to her fellow scouts even more, but you knew by instinct that if you had just broken that chain she would’ve been free from it.

But you were too afraid.

“I….never intended for it to happen Commander. I was terrified, I couldn’t….I should’ve …I —I was simply trying to freeze the water in my glass, the scout …..she knocked at the door” You tried to explain as best you could, trying to push away the tears “….I panicked…she saw me casting a spell, and I….the magic….it went to her….”

Cullen was wide eyed when he gave a reply“……How did an Ice spell make a scout attack his fellow soldiers?”

“I….don’t know” You lied rather swiftly. An action you thought you could never manage while facing the puppy of Dragon Age Inquisition. Without Solas here as a mediating agent, like he did for Cole’s situation, you worry about the outcome if you outright announced your unusual circumstance.

“Did I hear correctly, the Herald ordered to—- Oh, you are here” Lelianna stood gaping by the entrance “How are you feeling?” she asked sincerely.

“I- I’m fine, thank you” You replied quickly, brushing away any unsecured tears with your hands. Ser Hal was prompt in following the spymaster inside, eager to get his duty in order.

“What happened during the morning meeting Lelllianna?, I had thought agents will only remain to monitor her secretly”

“…Yes, tactfully put Commander” Lelianna deadpanned “However, we did not discuss anything remotely close to what is currently happening now”

“The Herald was quite straightforward with his orders spymaster” Ser Hal supplied.  
Lelianna pondered this for a short while, before a knowing glint sparked in her eyes “Very well, I will send a message to the Herald to confirm this, in the mean time Commander Cullen can supervise miss Dawn”

“What?!” The two gentlemen shouted at the same time, not missing the smirk from the daring red head.

* * *

 

And that was how you found yourself, sitting down at the war table across one frowning ex-templar. He was quite, busy and frankly in a bad mood. The usual map of Thedas remained rolled leaning at the end of the table, what took it’s place were a mountain of papers filled up to the brim with writings . The commander scrutinised each one of the sheets while making the most appalled faces as he reaches the final sentences. You on the other hand were given a couple of blank papers and charcoal pens by the said man who sheepishly told you to draw anything you’d like. It was rather endearing how lost he looked as he handed you those items, it’s clear that he hasn’t taken care of anyone so young, or appeared to be young for quite a long time.

“Commander……what should I draw next?” You asked in the edge of a slight anticipation, if not curiosity of what he was going to say. Cullen was kind enough to remain interactive instead of ignoring you. It made you giddy and charmed by the attention nonetheless.

“oh…ah, How about a bouquet of Crystal Grace?” He replied, eyes still strained on ink papers.  
You did as he said, and it killed a good 15 minutes of your time. Drawing was the only thing you were better at than your brother hence it’s something that you took particular pride in.

“Those look great…” Cullen admired “You’re quite talented”  
You nodded politely as you felt a blush creeping on your cheeks. The Commander only smiled back before resuming his work. Shortly after, you heard timid foot steps on the other side of the door, your sharpened hearing actually made you turn your head around before the knock came.

“Your lunch is here Commander” A young voice answered half way from opening the wooden door. Quickly seeing that the deliverer was a young elven boy, you got up to your feet and helped him with some of the contents of the tray. You couldn’t help but notice how he stared at you through out the process. His eyes where wide, cheeks red and rather became a nervous wreck when you smiled and thanked him for delivering the meals.

“Thank you Kurt, always on time” Cullen smiled to the young boy. Kurt remained standing by the door, his knuckled were on the handles but his gaze remained directed at you. Noticing this oddness, Cullen actually coughed twice to signal the boy about his blatant gawking but alas it did not work.

“Is there something else you need Kurt” the Commander said plainly.

“….I…ahh…I….uhmm, who is she Commander?” Kurt managed to reply “I’ve never seen her before…..I- I’ve never seen you here before…”

“Oh..ah…This is Dawn, the Herald found her….well…at the Hinterlands”

“Oh I see” He looked at you then, seemingly curious “W-Why are..you here….? I mean…uhmm”

“I lost my memory…….I don’t really remember who I am….or my family….” You added quickly to make the atmosphere less awkward.

_Maker’s breath he is very direct._

“….I’m sorry” He replied genuinely, “I shouldn’t have pried….I— I have big mouth, I’ll just talk and talk and I— uhmm……I should go”

“Thank you for the meal again Kurt” Cullen added, now with a smirk in his face that simply oozed ‘ah young love’.

“Yes, Commander……It was very nice to meet you Dawn!” He shouted as he sped out of the war room.

The meal was surprisingly pleasant after that rather bizarre encounter, Cullen became a lot more talkative sharing stories about his family and especially his sisters. You just listened of course, laughing about the amusing parts, while enjoying an unexpectedly delicious baked bread with liver spread and a side of diced fruits.

“…It seems you have an admirer” the Ferelden man chuckled lightly “….you know, you should be out playing, not stuck in this room with me”

“….I’m fine here Commander, besides I still have two blank papers that needs to be doodled on”

“….Are you worried that Ser Hal might be outside and chain you again?” Cullen asked seriously.

 

_Bingo_

 

Yes, you were completely terrified. Recalling the feeling of those chains in your hand was forever burned in your memories, they were heavy and smelt of strong iron. It’s not just because of the mere object, it’s because of the connotations that it held. _Captivity, oppression, helplessness_.

You couldn’t look at Cullen in the eye then but you managed to execute small nods in his direction. You heard him sigh, while helping you to clear out the plates on the table, his face was was aggrieved but clearly troubled. The both of you moved back to the same position you had before the meal no soon after that, the tension brought about by the question still remained in the room.

You couldn’t bring yourself to request an instruction for one of your sketches, Cullen worked silently seemingly more focused and guarded with his paper works. You had dinner together in the same room, the meal quieter than the one before, no Kurt either. After you finished, Cullen escorted you to Will’s room and said his goodnight before closing the door and leaving you by yourself.

 

It was colder inside than you had expected despite the raging fire of the hearth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading on my story and leaving kudos, really appreciate your support :D
> 
> We're nearing the end of 'A welcomed distraction'. There will be a continuation though, it's just going to be called differently :) 
> 
> -RITY


	14. No turning back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, I know I said on the previous chapter that I would update that week on a Sunday, things got out of hand with assignments and with the exams coming up I couldn't really think of how the 'Chapter 14' would lead to the ending I wanted or how to write it in general. 
> 
> Forgive me, I really planned to update weekly but the more I forced it, the less I liked the words that I typed down. 
> 
> On that note, the next update will most likely be a surprise.....

[Solas]

 

Drinking your second bottle of lyrium left a bitter taste in your mouth. The Herald wasn’t fighting….he was rampaging, making the dark and decrepit marsh even more unbearable. 

 

“You know Armour —-ugh!” Varric spat in between bouts of shooting a corpse in the head “We don’t have to die today……Just get your shit together nicely contained up your arse!, where pieces wont land on me”

 

Trevelyen only growled at the dwarf, opting to behead a terror demon in a hurricane of slices, “Solas! barrier now!” he demanding again as he leapt towards the second wave of corpses. With quick movements, you casted the barrier not because he ordered it but because he would have surely died without it. And explaining how he ended dead in your watch would surely make a certain red-headed elf sad, a circumstance you'd rather avoid at all possible cost. 

He was successful in finishing them off, and in time too as your barrier started to disintegrate, Varric remained irate while Blackwall was silent, his heavy breathing indicating how much toll it took to keep the brunt of the force from reaching the distracted leader. 

Trevelyan marched forward, not even looking towards the group for any assessment “Take your potions….we’ll march until we reach that bloody base”, Varric threw his arms at that, muttering something along the lines of ‘….well shit, who needs life anyway’. 

You couldn’t help but cringe at the appalling display of blatant arrogance, he was surely out of his mind if he thinks he can face one of the leaders of the Avar with only brute force to back him. But alas, despite the troubling state of your little party your mind can’t help but wander again back to Haven.

She waved you goodbye with a smile, but with the templar’s presence there you can’t help but feel sick. The quicker you get this mission done, the quicker you can return.“Perhaps there is an advantage to your foolish raging after all” You uttered in gritted breath.

 

The inquisitor then stopped in his tracks “If you wish to say something _mage_ , you should say it to my face directly” 

“Wouw, Armour——-“ Varric tried to intervene.

_“Oh,_ You truly are a piece of work. If you’re going to be that torn over your own decisions, why act on them——-” 

“You say I’m unfit to lead!”

“I say,” You crept towards Trevelyan slowly “Deal with it…….preferably without getting us killed in the process” 

It was all it took for Trevelyan to launch himself to your space but the ever so valiant Warden stood right in between, “Dammit Solas!, I swear you’re getting on my every nerve. Do you think this is easy! do you think I had a choice with regards to her?!!” the inquisitor yelled without ceasing.

“Stop, STOP!” Varric finally shouted “What is going on with you two, whenever Sprite is involve you two loose your shit. Can we just go to one of the camps and rest this off, other wise I don't think this Avar will have anyone left to fight"”

 

This made you pause. 

 

Could she have this effect?, you thought to yourself calmly. “I….I think you might be correct….my apologies”

"Praise Andraste for that" Blackwall heaved.

"Don't celebrate too soon Hero, notice how he didn't say he was wrong" Varric crossed his arms with a grin "and he also said, 'might'"

Trevelyen only looked on, a little less heated this time around.

 

“She might be….in some way affecting us” You continued slowly.

Trevelyan took a deep breath then, seemingly for once finally aware of his space “Is this a work of magic….” he spoke with a pained expression.

Solas looked straight towards him “no….nothing so forward, it is simply because of what she is, she…..she can not control it” He uttered succinctly while touching his temples “Of course…..we have spent more time around her, it makes sense that we are affected to this degree” 

 

“If you know the truth, say it and spare us of this Solas” Trevelyan exclaimed. 

 

The elf stood straighter, angling his face to the skies.

 

_This isn’t what you wanted, you wanted to tell them at a better time. Or even not at all, but sadly you do not have a better lie to tell._

 

“…….She is a spirit, created by the spirit of Love to be love. Given form so that she may travel to this world...” You continued your explanation, while proceeding towards the camp sites, the whole party following suit with careful expressions. You omitted some parts of course, there are certain things Dalen needs to tell them her self. 

 

For now, some forms of truth will suffice. 

 

* * *

 

[Dawn] 

 

“Wow, you’re really bad at this Dawn” Kurt exclaimed as you once again toppled the stack of pebbles. “Don’t rush, it just takes patience”

“—But they’re all in different shapes!” You replied a little out of sorts. 

Kurt just returned your outburst with a laugh, “It’s not about the stone, it’s what you do with it” 

 

Both of you were outside, just within the perimeter of the inquisition’s soldiers who were getting drilled with instructions from the commander himself. It was a good break from your usual routine of sitting around the war room with stacks of papers filled with either sketches or notes. Kurt of course was an excellent distraction, for the first few days after your initial encounter he was proactive enough to start small conversations. Later in the week he started eating his lunch along side you and Cullen, while sharing stories involving the majority of people in Haven that he could give Varric a run for his money.All in all, you were incredibly greatful for the company. 

 

“Okay, let’s play another game” Kurt beamed “How about a game of hide and seek?”

“But there’s only two of us” You replied while standing up and shaking the snow off your coat. 

“I know!, we can ask Sera” the young elf announced “Let’s go tell her now” 

Before you could voice your distress however, he grabbed you by the hand and sped off towards the main gate. 

“Kurt wait! ….Commander Cullen is—-“

“Come on Dawn! don’t worry we’ll be back before he notices!” 

 

The two of you ran in a fret, swiftly avoiding passing scouts and other inhabitants of Haven. The bustle of the tavern even on midday was slowly being heard by both of you while running in full pelt. Kurt made a sharp turn to reach for the door, but as soon as he let go of your hand, you managed to miss a step preventing you from following him behind but actually leaning too far right as to hit another person walking nearby. 

 

You toppled down at the contact while wincing at the possibly well armed individual. 

 

“I- I’m sorry—-!!” You uttered quickly as you looked up to see the person you have possibly 

offended.

 

It was Ser Hal. But somehow, he seemed different. His brows were furrowed and he radiated a certain irritation. 

 

Your heart stopped at that point. He was gazing at you, first with confusion but then it quickly changed to unmistakable displeasure. 

“ **What are you doing here…….alone** ” He uttered sternly, “ **Where is Commander Cullen?** ” 

“I— uhm..”

“Dawn!” Kurt exclaimed as he got in between you and the tensed templar. 

“You should not be left unsupervised” Ser Hal shouted at you.

The two then proceeded to argue, gathering spectators where either stunned or observing with great distaste. 

“She doesn’t need to be supervised!”

“She’s a mage who has not yet gone through the harrowing—!!!”

“You can’t simply cage her for that!” Kurt pushed the templar with little effect. 

 

The templars eyes enlarged at the blatant disrespect, “ **You ignorant knife** —“

 

“Please stop!” You yelled just before the horrid comment surfaced.

 

_A tense Templar is never a good idea. Especially not around any mage._

 

“I’m taking her back to the Commander, step aside if you know what’s good for you elf” He spited whilst moving forward.

 

“We didn’t do anything wrong, I won't let you!” Kurt shouted as he propelled himself forward, managing to out-balance Ser Hal, “Now Dawn! Go!” 

 

You heard his voice, felt his plea and yet as he grabbed your small, cold hands you remained unmoving. He looked at you a second time with urgency and clear confusion. But still you remain.

 

“That’s enough Kurt……I should go back” you replied in a small voice. 

 

Ser Hal was quick to move at your side then, taking your hand from the elven boy who looked nothing short of betrayed. “but….why…you’re a good one Dawn, I know it” 

 

You said nothing then as the templar moved swiftly away taking you with him. “A mage will always be a danger to us all, to think of anything else is foolish” Ser Hal exhaled in even breaths like it was a motto that he lived by day by day.

 

“W-what can I do if you yourself won't believe it!…… **.I hate you Dawn!!** ” Kurt shouted with tears in his eyes as he ran away. You watched him for a couple more seconds, his equally small form darting out of people’s way and off into the tavern. 

 

You couldn’t doing anything but look down, staring at your feet while trying to will the ground to swallow you hole right at that moment. 


	15. Not turning back [Part 2]

“An unsupervised mage -this inquisition is moulding into a bad shape” the templar began, still dragging you along in the cold.” At first, I thought him ascapable leader ——being born a noble and all. Looks like the best education doesn’t mean anything when the child is as thick as a rock” 

 

At his words, you couldn’t help but whiplash your head in his direction “Have care of how you speak to the Herald Ser Hal, do not forget -you owe him your life” you managed to utter as he lead you out of the gates.

 

“Heh, so you have a voice after all….. or do you only show your fangs when they have a use for you. I must say you’re very cunning, although I’m not surprise -you mages are nothing but an abomination” His gripped on your hand tightened as he said the words.

 

Rage was an understatement, and yet the lingering shame of not being able to defend a friend made your temples throb. you decided to remain quite for now.

 

“hmph— when it suits you indeed” 

 

_And so, you snapped._

 

“I must say Ser Hal, I thought you were different than the mindless templars who shriek at the sight of a mere staff..…… But no— **you’re much worse** —-“

 

A pain shot through you cheeks after mere seconds of speaking, your hands where down on the biting snow before you realised you had been slapped with a heavy gauntlet. You clutched your cheek then, feeling the swelling beginning to take shape and the numbing moulding into a searing burn. 

 

A resounding gasp was teared through out the wooden entrance of Haven, the very many scouts and soldiers all stunned to witness the shame of the higher ranked templar. 

 

Even still, Ser Hal did not falter. His voice was shaking when he uttered the words “ **You wretched knife ear…..—you must think you’re invincible just because you have the herald twirled around your little finger—-** “ 

 

You lifted your arms, anticipating his next hit but suddenly---

 

**“What is the meaning of this….”.** A low growl echoed around you.

 

But there was no mistaking that clear resonating voice. Solas gathered you up protectively, his muscles shook reverberating through your form, his anger was clear in his face, eyes strained deadly towards the templar while his mouth formed a vicious shape.

 

“I certainly don’t have to explain it to you Apostate!!” the templar snarled back but before he could move forward a great sword’s edge held him at his neck. 

 

“ **You will to me...... before I take your head clean off** ” Wilhelm seethe. He held the great sword by one arm as if it weighted nothing. You could clearly see the templar's adams apple move as if it was his last. 

“H-herald, you are early” Ser Hal added while lifting his hands up to get distance from the blade that have started to graze his skin, the steel a little too close for comfort on his artery.

Moments soon after, Cullen appeared rather perplexed at the scene, but decided to just take Wilhelms lead.

 

“Ser Hal, you are hereby banished from Haven" Wilhelm announced cooly "If I still see your face come morn’ I will gladly separate it from your body"

 

With that Trevelyan made sure to push the templar to Cullen, he glanced one again at you, grimacing at possibly the redness of the side of your face. “…Why did you do it? She’s only a child” he asked almost too quietly.

 

“…That is no child Herald, it’s an abomination” Ser Hal shamelessly echoed back.

 

Cullen tightened his hold on the templar  and without missing a beat, Trevelyan landed a blow with his sword's pommel straight to his face. The now livid templar spatted blood “ **H-How dare you!, you good for nothing bastard!, Herald of Andraste my ass! Power mongrel! you are no saint—-** ”See Hal didn’t even finished before Trevelyan hoisted him up by his neck, once again displaying his alarming power. 

 

“….listen well templar, I am **_no saint_** _._ Do not make the mistake of placing me on _that_ pedestal"

 

Alarmed at the spectacle they were creating and the barely breathing templar, Cullen intervened and proceeded to shout out directions for the by standers, while making Trevelyan let go of the poor sod. Hence when Blackwall and Varric arrived it almost seemed like a regular day at Haven, except for the small bundle of red gathered by Solas’s arm. 

 

“Sprite? Did something happen?”

 

You couldn’t face them at this point, Solas had healed the swelling, but it was still red, your eyesight from that side were still blurry at best.

 

“…Dawn, turn around please” Wilhelm almost whispered making you shoulders jump a bit.

 

“….no, I'm fine …..Please Will, don’t hurt Ser Hal anymore than you have.” 

 

“That depends….. Dawn look at me” His voice strained as he reached over my shoulder. To your error, you peeked up at him and with a gasp his expression changed from worried to absolute murderous. “…. ** _I’m going to gut that son of a bitch_** ” 

“No! Will!” you pleaded while trying to reach out to him to no avail, he stormed out as quickly as Cullen had dragged the templar, while Solas tightened his embrace. “S-Solas, you need to stop him, he might really kill him!”  

Solas only sighed, his brows furrowing in the process "....and what makes you think I won't harm him as well" 

“Y-You don’t mean that….” 

“I’ve manage to numb the pain from his strike, you do not feel it as bad as it looks” Solas gently explained while brush stray hairs away from my face. “If you wish to quell his anger then you must be healed properly. I’m afraid I’m rather weary from our trip to fully do that. I need to take you to Adan” 

 

And so we did. Solas although tired from the expedition gallantly carried you all the way to the apothecary. When you asked him about his statement earlier he stopped and said “It is better the Herald take care of it, his sword can be stopped.”

Moments after Adan have given me an ointment and a simple brew of elf root tea we headed straight to Solas’s cabin. It was bizarrely warm for a space that have been unused for days, until Cole jumped out of nowhere and explained that it was because of him. Before Solas could point out why he hadn’t been watching you like he said he would, you quickly came to his defence.  “Cole accompanies me in the fade!, it makes him tired through out the day, since his body isn’t suited for it. Besides I was stationed to be with Commander Cullen, the people are still weary about what I did and Lelianna said it’s best that we were not seen together. The…mage and the s-spirit” 

 

Solas relented then, only moving me to be tucked into bed and applying the ointment. It wasn’t long before I drifted off to the familiarity of the fade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUrprise!


End file.
